Cinco son multitud
by Angel'sLove13
Summary: En un curso, en que unas nuevas amistades harán cambiar sus vidas... Entrar y disfrutar!
1. Prologo & Reencuentros

_Este es un fic escrito por mi y por una amiga. Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la historia de nuestra cabeza loca xD_

_Espero que os guste:_

* * *

><p>PROLOGO<p>

Era 1 de Septiembre y el tren a Hogwarts estaba a punto de salir. El andén nueve y tres cuartos estaba repleto de madres despidiéndose y de padres dando consejos a sus hijos que en escasos minutos estarían de camino a la mayor escuela de magia y hechicería en Reino Unido. Habían alumnos asustados por el hecho de no conocer Hogwarts y habían otros que saludaban a sus amigos tras no verse en varias semanas porque… no esperarás que estén separados durante 2 meses, ¿no?

-¡Lunático! –gritó en medio de la multitud un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos grises. El aludido, un muchacho de pelo castaño claro y cicatrices por la cara, se giró lentamente y sonrió a aquel chico ahora rodeado de chicas.

-Hijo, cuídate –le dijo la mujer que tenía delante.

10:59. El tren silbó y todos los que no habían subido todavía al tren corrieron a entrar antes de que cerraran las puertas. Los padres despedían a sus hijos y los hermanos menores refunfuñaban al no poder ir con ellos. El tren se puso en marcha y una nueva aventura va a comenzar.

Capítulo 1: Encuentros

En el tren había un gran ajetreo, ya fuera por las voces apresuradas, de los alumnos que les estaban contando a sus amigos las cosas que les habían ocurrido este verano, o las de niños dudosos que hablaban con sus nuevos compañeros. Un chico bastante alto y larguirucho, de tez muy blanca, deambulaba por el tren buscando algún sitio libre, mientras escuchaba el gentío: Hola soy... o ¡cuanto tiempo! Te he echado de menos. La verdad es que él no añoraba a nadie, a excepción de su querida casa Slytherin y su asignatura predilecta, pociones.

Pasó por un vagón, dentro se oían unas risas inconfundibles, eran James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, y luego una vocecita asustada, como siempre, Peter Pettigrew. Odiaba a esos niñatos, siempre con sus estúpidas bromas. De repente alguien le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se giró:

-Hola, ¿que tal el verano? -Era Lily Evans, esa chica por la que estaba colado desde que la conoció. No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-B-bien ¿y tú? -Cuando estaba apunto de contestarle, James salio al pasillo con ese acostumbrado andar apuesto y arrogante.

-Vaya Quejicus ya casi ni me acordaba de ti. -Dijo con una voz pedante y burlona; cuando el chico de cabellos oscuros y pegajosos se dio la vuelta para marcharse, James le dio un empujón que por poco lo hace caer. Lily hizo ademán de seguirle pero James ya le había rodeado con un brazo y le apremiaba para que entrase al vagón.

Una chica de ojos grises y de cabello rubio platino, que había estado observando la situación, se le acercó.

-Hola, ¿estás bien? -El chico no le contesto, simplemente entró en un compartimento ignorándola. -Me llamo Rachel ¿y tú? -Se giró y con una mueca de desprecio, contestó:

-Que más da, como habrás comprobado no es que importe mucho -ella se le acercó con un gesto amistoso.

-Pues a mi me pareces un chico de lo más interesante, seguro que puedes contar muchas cosas sobre ti -dijo con una sonrisita. El chico la miró dubitativo.

-Me llamo Sanpe, Severus Snape. -Dijo con esos labios delgados; y ambos se sentaron en el cómodo asiento, observó que Rachel tenía mechas rosas en el pelo, miró por la ventanilla. Fuera la noche caía humeante sobre el expreso de Hogwarts.

·····

No había nadie en el pasillo exceptuando dos personas.

-Potter, suéltame ¡Ya! –James tenía agarrada a Lily por la cintura e intentaba hacerle entrar.

-Vamos Evans, quédate con nosotros.

-¡NO POTTER! –le gritó la pelirroja. James giró a Lily y sonrió.

-Entonces sal conmigo –le respondió el chico guiñándole un ojo.

-No Potter. Suéltame –le dijo Lily más calmada. Se libró de su abrazo y se marchó enfadada.

-Nada ¿no? –le preguntó a James uno de sus amigos mientras este entraba.

-No –le contestó James tristemente mientras cerraba la puerta tras él y se sentó.

En el compartimento habían cuatro chicos, a los lados de la puerta estaban Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black. Peter era un chico bajito y rechoncho de pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos azules pequeños y llorosos. Su nariz puntiaguda estaba siempre metida en las conversaciones de sus amigos.

Sirius era un muchacho alto y muy guapo, tras el que iban la mayoría de chicas en Hogwarts. Sus ojos grises y su pelo negro desordenado lo hacían aún más deseable. Ese pelo que llevaba por los hombros había sido discusión entre sus padres y él antes de irse a vivir con James ese verano tras haber huido de su casa.

A los lados de la ventana estaban Remus Lupin –al lado de Peter- y James Potter –al lado de Sirius-. Remus era un chico delgado y alto, con el pelo castaño claro y ojos color ocre. Entre sus manos había un ejemplar del Profeta, abierto por la parte de Reportajes sobre Lugares Mágicos.

James era junto a Sirius, el chico más guapo de Hogwarts. Siempre tenía a un corro de alumnas alrededor pero él las ignoraba, al contrario que Sirius. James quería a Lily Evans, una compañera de Gryffindor, hija de muggles. James tenía el pelo negro y no excesivamente corto, pero tampoco tan largo como Sirius. Al igual que Sirius y Remus, el pelo de James le caía sobre los ojos y siempre lo tenía despeinado, eso hacia que muchas chicas suspiraran por él. Tras sus gafas, se encontraban dos hermosos ojos castaño claro.

James y Sirius mantenían una conversación sobre como fastidiar ese año a Severus Snape, o como ellos lo llamaban Quejicus o Snivellus. Peter escuchaba la conversación pero no tomaba parte, como siempre.

-Hey Lunático, ¿cuando es la próxima luna llena? –preguntó James.

-Dentro de dos lunes –dijo simultáneamente Remus.

Todos conocían la fama de James, Sirius y Remus, y el aprecio que le tenían a Peter, pero había un secreto que no debería ser descubierto…

* * *

><p><strong>Iremos subiendo más cuando podamos ^^ <strong>


	2. Nuevo curso, algo interesante va a pasar

**Hola de nuevo! Aqui otro cap. de "Cinco son multitud". Se que el anterior fue muy cortito, pero esque no nos dio para más =D**

**Espero que os guste, besos.**

* * *

><p>Ya se alzaba un cielo estrellado cuando el traqueteo del tren comenzó a aminorar; un momento después el andén se llenó de alumnos que se dirigían al castillo en grupitos, y de niños desconcertados que vestían una túnica negra mientras se apiñaban delante de un hombre que les sacaba más de tres cabezas, ese no era otro que Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts; vestía un gran abrigo de piel roja, y unas botas de montaña desgastadas que tenían manchas de barro secas, lo cual denotaban su frecuente uso.<p>

James, Sirius y Remus aguardaban en uno de los cochecitos que les llevarían hasta Hogwarts; a lo lejos un chico rechoncho venía corriendo y resoplando.

-Uf, siento la espera, pero... es que... me había quedado enganchado con la puerta del tren. -Se disculpó mientras señalaba la túnica rasgada, Sirius ladeó la cabeza mientras se posaba una mano en la frente con una sonrisa entre dientes, no pudo evitar mirar a una chica que estaba subiendo en el coche de delante, era realmente guapa.

-Peter deberías de tener más cuidado -le aconsejó Remus, mientras le ayudaba a subir. Por fin se pusieron en marcha.

El Gran comedor rebosaba vida, la gente no paraba de hablar y reír, además la iluminación era fantástica; del techo colgaban unas velas que casi rozaban sus cabezas, y en lo más alto, un cielo despejado dejaba entrever las estrellas, de las que se percibían incluso constelaciones. Todo el mundo calló cuando un chirrido hizo que los ojos de los alumnos se posaran en las grandes puertas decoradas con oro macizo del Gran comedor y se abrieron dejando paso a los de primer año encabezados por la profesora McGonagall. No se oía otra cosa que el murmullo de los recién llegados y sus pasos

Los nuevos alumnos estaban muy asustados, ya que la mayoría no sabían como era la selección. Cuando llegaron al final de las mesas, la profesora McGonagall puso un taburete y fue nombrando a los alumnos. Cuando hubo terminado la selección, Dumbledore se levantó y todo el Gran Comedor calló.

-Bienvenidos a todos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Antes de empezar voy a recordaros algunas normas –dijo Dumbledore mirando a los merodeadores.

-Y eso que aún no hemos hecho nada –dijo James fingiendo enfado. Los otros tres se rieron por su comentario.

-Esta prohibido salir de la sala común por la noche. También está prohibido correr por los pasillos –prosiguió Dumbledore. –Ah, este año las pruebas de quidditch serán un poco antes, así que los capitanes de los equipos os esperaran dentro de dos semanas en el campo de quidditch a las once. Que aproveche. –Y se sentó.

Cuando apareció la comida sobre la mesa, se oyeron grititos de sorpresa a través de las cuatro mesas. En la mesa de Gryffindor, James y Remus explicaban a unos de primero como era un día en Hogwarts y como era el quidditch. Sirius comía y hablaba con las chicas que habían tenido suerte de sentarse al lado de él y Peter comía, escuchaba, reía y de vez en cuando soltaba alguna palabra. Mientras tanto, Lily conversaba con una compañera de la cual no se había fijado.

-Bueno, ¿como te llamas? –le preguntó amablemente Lily.

-Me llamo Rachel, y tu eres… Lily, ¿no? –le contesto Rachel sonriendo.

-Si, encantada.

-Por cierto... no sabrás quien es el nuevo capitán de quidditch, ¿no? –le preguntó Rachel a Lily.

-Potter –le contestó Lily medio enfadada. Entonces vio la cara de Rachel y añadió: -James Potter, uno de los chicos más populares del colegio. No ha parado de repetirme que es el nuevo capitán de quidditch.

-En que posición juega –le preguntó Rachel.

-Cazador, ¿por que?

-Porque me quiero presentar a las pruebas de buscador –dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Al mismo tiempo, en la mesa de Slytherin, un muchacho con el pelo negro y ojos grises hablaba de su recién nombramiento de capitán de quidditch.

-Regulus, ¿como es que te han nombrado capitán si Michel no se ha graduado todavía? –le preguntó un estudiante.

-Dijo que quería concentrarse en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S –le contestó Regulus. –Una tontería.

Regulus Black era ni más ni menos que el hermano de Sirius Black. La familia Black, una familia de sangre pura, había considerado ese verano a Sirius un traidor a la sangre y por eso Regulus y Sirius se odian. Además, Sirius y su prima Andrómeda no fueron nunca como los demás de su familia y por eso son "traidores".

Severus Snape, en esa misma mesa, miraba como una pelirroja en particular hablaba con Rachel, la chica que había conocido en el tren.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del gran comedor con sus estómagos llenos y sus caras felices e ilusionadas por haber comenzado un nuevo año. Cada uno se iba en pequeños grupos a sus salas comunes, exceptuando a los de 1º que iban acompañados de prefectos.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, James divisó a Lily entre el gentío.- Eh! pelirroja-. Ella paró y se giró, pero cuando lo vio prosiguió su camino; Remus aceleró el paso para no perder de vista a James. De repente tropezó con la chica que se había sentado con Lilly y que habían estado hablando toda la cena.

-Lo siento. -Dijo al instante Remus. -Vaya veo que eres de Gryffindor, nunca antes te había visto. -Ella aminoro el paso, dejando a Lily y a James delante mientras estaban discutiendo.

-Yo si se quien eres, como no saberlo. -Hizo un gesto gracioso, que hizo que Remus se riera. -Eres uno de los merodeadores, para mi parecer, el más inteligente -sus miradas se cruzaron, pero él enseguida la desvió.

-No lo dudes -le respondió, fijando su mirada en el suelo, luego la miró y sonrió.

Mientras, Sirius ayudaba a Peter a sacar la pierna de uno de esos traicioneros escalones, sin poder evitar grandes carcajadas.

Por fin entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Como de costumbre Sirius se sentó, con su habitual soltura, en un sillón que estaba al lado del fuego, Peter muerto de cansancio, se subió a la habitación, James y Lilly se sentaron cada uno en una punta, mientras ella le fulminaban con la mirada y James le tiraba los tejos; Remus se acomodó en el sofá a leer.

Pero Rachel, la nueva amiga de Lilly rompió la rutina sentándose con ellos.- Chicos esta es Rachel, aunque creo que algunos ya la habéis conocido-. Dijo Lilly mirando a Remus con una sonrisita tentadora.

-¡Hola! Encantados-. Saludaron al unísono, luego se presentaron diciendo sus nombres.

En aquella sala ya se respiraba un nuevo aire, que haría que este curso fuera ¿interesante?, ¿divertido?, ¿lleno de aventuras? quien sabía.

Mientras abajo en las frías mazmorras de Slytherin, un chico solitario estaba sentado frente al fuego, perdido entre sus más acogedores pero oscuros pensamientos, Severus Snape. Lo que él no sabía es que pronto sería rescatado de aquel ensimismamiento.

La noche, junto con sus pequeños diamantes, las estrellas, iluminaban Hogwarts de tal manera, que aquello parecía un espectáculo de luces; entre tanto, la luna creciente iluminaba un rostro de preocupación, de unas de las ventanas del castillo. Alguien lo abrazó por detrás.

-Olvídate amigo, aún falta mucho. -La voz cariñosa y melodiosa de Sirius Black, lo hizo regresar a la cálida habitación, roja y repleta de pósters del equipo que le gustaba a cada uno, a las camas de las cuales prendían unas cortinas largas hasta rozar el suelo. Eso lo tranquilizó. Esa noche era una de las pocas en las que Hogwarts dormía.

-Canuto, ¡despierta!

-Nada, no hace caso… -James empezó a zarandear a Sirius hasta que este abrió los ojos.

-Primer día de clase, ¡primer día de diversión! –dijo James emocionado.

Sirius se levantó y se arregló para bajar al Gran Comedor. Nada más entrar ellos, todas las cabezas se giraron en dirección a la puerta. Sirius empezó a guiñarle el ojo a toda chica que veía, mientras que James buscaba a Lily por la mesa de Gryffindor. Al final se sentaron al lado de uno de los muchos clubes de fans de los Merodeadores.

De repente, una explosión en la mesa de Slytherin llamó la atención de todo el Gran Comedor: el desayuno de Severus Snape había explotado manchando todo lo que había a su alrededor, y en consecuencia a Regulus. En ese momento entraron Rachel y Lily y al no haber más espacios libres, se sentaron al lado de los merodeadores.

-Hola Evans –dijo James sonriendo. Rachel, que había dejado a Lily al lado de James y se había sentado enfrente de su amiga, se rió de la cara de enfado que tenía Lily.

Al lado de Rachel, Peter se reía de la explosión causada por sus amigos en la mesa de Slytherin. Remus, que no se había dado cuenta de la explosión, al igual que Sirius, hablaba con un grupo de chicas que estaban al lado suyo.

-Canuto –le interrumpió James. –¿Te vas a presentar a las pruebas de cazador? –Sirius asintió con la cabeza y sin dejar de hablar y sonreír a las chicas.

-Potter, ¿porque me dejaste ayer con todos los de primero, cuando tú también eres prefecto? –le preguntó enfadada Lily. James no sabía que decir.

-Eres capitán del equipo de quidditch, ¿no? –le preguntó Rachel a James.

-Si. ¿Es que te quieres presentar? –dijo sonriendo.

-Me gustaría hacer la prueba de buscadora –le contestó Rachel antes de que la profesora McGonagall llamara a James y a Lily para repartir los horarios.

-¡JAMES! -dijo Lily enfadada, que además le estampó un horario en la cara.

-Vamos que no es para tanto -James se había pasado esta vez, le había intentado dar un beso, mientras repartían juntos los horarios.

-Te has aprovechado de la situación -dicho esto, Lily se fue directamente a clase de pociones, que era la primera asignatura del curso.

Un olor humeante provenía de un caldero, y cuya substancia tenía un color especialmente extraño.

-¿Sabes que es esto? -Le preguntó Snape a Lily.

Se habían sentado juntos, ya que ambos compartían la pasión por esa asignatura, y siempre comentaban en esas clases; al contrario que Rachel, era la que menos le gustaba, además no se le daban muy bien, pero había muchas otras asignaturas en las que destacaba muchísimo, y por tanto estaba en la mesa de los merodeadores, al lado de Sirius, hablando de quiddich. La verdad es que habían hecho buenas migas.

-Si, es poción multijugos -respondió la pelirroja.

-Pues yo ya la había preparado antes, me encontré un libro con esas delicadas instrucciones, que me llamó la atención y no pude evitarlo -dijo Severus lleno de orgullo y ella le hizo un gesto amable.

James que estaba al tanto de la conversación de quidditch, ya que pasaba por completo de, como él decía, jugar a cocinitas.

-Oye Quejicus, que estas, ¿pasando recetas con las chicas? –dijo James. Sirius se desternillaba. -Cuando puedas, haber si me haces un pastel de fresa. - La risa pegadiza de Sirius acabó contagiando a media clase, y también los comentarios de James.

-¡Vale ya!, prestar atención -dijo con un tono cabreado el profesor.

Cuando acabó la clase, todos salieron al pasillo, la próxima clase era transformaciones. Rachel le estaba contando a Lily, cuales eran sus asignaturas predilectas, ya que la que venía a continuación le encantaba.

-También me gusta mucho Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y encantamientos -Lilly no le prestó mucha atención, estaba buscando a Snape entre la multitud.

-Oye perdona, es que no encuentro al chico que estaba sentado conmigo. -Rachel también tanteo para ver si lo veía.

-Te refieres a Severus ¿no? -Lilly se giró.

-¿Lo conoces? -Rachel asintió, y mientras caminaban hacía la clase de la Profesora McGonagall, le contó, que lo había conocido en el tren.

En clase de Transformaciones, Rachel se enteró de que los merodeadores eran bastante buenos en esa materia –y en algunas más-. Todos, excepto Peter al que estaban siempre ayudando. A Lily le costó un poco, pero al final lo consiguió. Al terminar la clase, Rachel y Lily continuaron con la búsqueda de Severus, pero no lo vieron hasta la hora de la comida.

Esta vez, Lily y Rachel no se sentaron con los chicos, sino que comieron junto a sus compañeras de cuarto, uno de los pocos grupos que no hablaba todo el tiempo de los merodeadores, pero eso no significaba que no fueran sus fans.

Y, aunque Lily y Rachel eran compañeras de cuarto, no se habían visto lo suficiente y no habían hablado nunca, ya que Rachel era muy madrugadora y cuando Lily se acostaba, ella ya estaba durmiendo.

Mientras tanto, James y Peter les contaban a Sirius y a Remus la explosión del desayuno, ya que se la habían perdido por estar coqueteando con unas chicas. Y, gracias a eso, se pasaron toda la comida planeando como seguir fastidiando al Snape a lo largo del curso.

Cuando acabaron las clases, Rachel y Lily se fueron a la biblioteca a hacer sus deberes y de camino, se encontraron a Regulus Black junto a sus amigos mortífagos. Lilly cruzó una mirada con Regulus, era gélida y penetrante, y su altura hacía intimidar a cualquiera; por fin pasaron de largo. Rachel no lo pasó por alto y ya que se había dado cuenta.

-¿Oye quienes son esos chicos? ¿Los conoces? -preguntó intrigada. Lilly comprobó que ya estaban lejos y se paró delante de la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Haber -dio un largo suspiro. -El chico que iba delante, el que tenía el pelo un poco más largo que el resto, oscuro; es el hermano de Sirius Black. -Dijo bajando la voz. -Y los amigos que iban con él, son... -Rachel terminó la frase.

-Mortífagos, lo se, pero lo del hermano de Sirius lo ignoraba, no se parecen en nada -objetó. Alguien las sobresaltó por detrás.

-¿Me llamabais?, no he podido evitar oír mi nombre. -Sirius rodeó por los hombros a las dos chicas. -Oye ¿vais a la biblioteca? -Ellas asintieron. -¿Me ayudarías con unos deberes? -Rachel le sonrió.

-Pues claro cerebrito -le respondió con ironía, Sirius la cogió del brazo y le dio la vuelta.

-Dime eso ahora. -Dijo de forma burlesca. Ella empezó a dar gritos, mientras Lilly se reía y le decía que la soltara. Pronto fueron la atención del pasillo y unos cuantos rostros se giraron.

Una señora alta y larguirucha, con un sombrero altísimo, que terminaba en punta, apareció por la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber que es todo este jaleo?, si queréis hablar iros a otro sitio, o si vuestra intención era entrar hacerlo ¡ya! pero en silencio -les reprendió. Los tres entraron con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Fuera comenzaba a oscurecer, por el camino que llevaba hasta Hogwarts desde los terrenos se percibía a lo lejos tres figuras que venían corriendo hacia el castillo, y una cuarta detrás.

-Corre, corre Snivellus..., jajaja. -La voz de James rompió el silencio de los jardines.

-Accio barredoras 3000 -gritó Remus, al momento ya estaban subiendo a tres escobas, Peter con cierta dificultad; pero consiguieron alejarse de Snape, sobrevolando el lago negro.

Un cálido ambiente rebosaba en el Gran comedor. Los platos, como era habitual, rebosaban de comida, con fuentes de carne, pescado, arroz, y muchas otras cosas más.

Peter se relamía con el trozo de pollo que se había servido, Remus no pudo evitar ponerse el pudín antes de tiempo, era bastante goloso. James saludó con una mano a alguien que se acercaba a la mesa.

-¡Ey! Black, ¿Donde estabas? no sabes lo que te has perdido. -Sirius se sentó a su lado y se chocaron las manos

-Lo siento tío, pero estaba adelantando unos deberes con las chicas; es que no los sabia hacer. -Durante la cena le contaron el altercado con Snape. -¿Enserio? jajaja, me hubiera gustado estar ahí -dijo Sirius mientras se metía un trozo de bizcocho en la boca.

Remus era el único que no estaba pendiente, pues estaba hablando con Rachel, que se había sentado a su lado.

-Si quieres podemos ir este próximo fin de semana a Hogsmeade, así me enseñas ese sitio tan especial –dijo Rachel. Remus asintió.

-¿Que te parece si quedamos delante de la torre del reloj? -Propuso Remus.

-De acuerdo -le respondió Rachel.

Después de cenar, todos se marcharon a sus salas comunes.

Pasaron los días y llegó el primer sábado del curso. Cuando los alumnos bajaron de sus habitaciones, había un cartel en cada una de las salas comunes: "La p_róxima visita a Hogsmade se realizará dentro de una semana, el próximo sábado"._

Cada alumno se lo tomaba a su manera: los de primero y segundo, con tristeza por no poder ir; los de tercero, emocionados porque sería la primera vez que iban; Rachel, contenta porque no haría falta escaparse con Remus; James, Sirius, Peter y Lily deseando que llegue para comprar sus cosas preferidas y tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas. En la sala común de Slytherin, los mortífagos planeaban algún altercado. El único que estaba triste o enfadado porque lo hubieran puesto ese día, y no otro era Remus Lupin, ya que ese sábado había luna llena.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar, Remus fue a hablar con la profesora McGonagall para que cambiara la fecha de la excursión, pero ella no cedió. Cuando se sentó con sus amigos, ellos ya hablaban de las pruebas de quidditch. Peter y Remus nunca se presentaban, eran James y Sirius los que entraban en el equipo. Las pruebas eran al día siguiente y la mayoría del colegio hablaba de eso.

Mientras tanto, Lily y Rachel ya desayunadas, estaban en la biblioteca terminando los deberes. En ese momento, entró Snape y se sentó con las chicas, Estuvieron hablando –en voz muy bajita- y terminando los deberes hasta que fue la hora de comer.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, Severus se fue a su mesa y las chicas se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Unos minutos después entraron los merodeadores, y es que no hacía falta ni levantar la cabeza, ya que con los suspiros y los murmullos de las chicas se podía saber perfectamente.

-Que aproveche, Evans –dijo James sentándose al lado de Lily. Esta no contestó. –No seguirás enfadada por lo de ayer ¿no?

-¿Que pasó ayer? –preguntó Rachel.

-James se tiró encima de Lily -contestó Sirius aguantándose la risa.

Estuvieron juntos durante la comida, hablando de distintas cosas. Lily era la única que no hablaba, que comía despacio y mirando enfadada a James de vez en cuando.

James se levantó de muy buen humor el lunes por la mañana, y Sirius con un especial entusiasmo, pues por la tarde, se realizarían las pruebas de Quiddich.

- ¿Que tal estáis chicas? -Les saludó a Lily y Rachel, junto con sus compañeras de cuarto, cuando llegó a la mesa de Griffindor. -Bueno Rachel, ¿estás preparada? -dijo con cierto tono irónico, Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Por supuesto! -contestó Rachel. Sirius ya estaba sentado entre ellas, y echando miradas provocativas a las demás.

-Claro, pero no se trata solo de ser positivo, si no de estar...bien...cualificado, y no lo digo porque seas chica –dijo James. Rachel se levantó con un arrebato.

-¿A si?, ¿eso es lo que piensas?, muy bien, pues ya veremos cuando te demuestre en la prueba, que puedo llegar a ser mejor que tu. -Dijo mientras recogía sus cosas, agarró una última tostada. -Y luego me tendrás que suplicar que entre, porque claro, yo me negaré. -Cuando terminó la frase, no le dio tiempo a James ni a rechistar, pues se fue con paso decidido y ligero.

-¿Pero...que? -Sirius se levantó del asiento. -Admítelo colega, te acaba dejar mal una tía. -Mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda, cogió una manzana y le dio un gran bocado, las chicas que estaban cerca dieron un largo suspiro, con alguna frase sin terminar, como: es tan guapo... o esa mirada...

Remus bajaba las escaleras apresurado, se había levantado un poco más tarde de lo habitual, y con esa preocupación que lo atormentaba, la cabeza la tenia en otra parte.

Justo cuando iba a girar por una esquina para llegar al Gran Comedor chocó con alguien.

-¡Ay! -Rachel se golpeó contra su pecho, y Remus la paró rodeándola con los brazos.

-Perdón -dijeron al unísono, él le ayudó a recoger la mochila.

-¿Adonde ibas tan rápido? -Le reprochó Remus con un tono de voz amable mientras se tocaba el pecho.

-¿Eh? lo siento, pero el pelma de James, me ha dicho que no cree que me acepten en el equipo, al parecer hay gente más cualificada que yo. -Intentó imitar a James, y eso hizo que le sacara una sonrisa a Remus. -¡Y ni tan siquiera me ha visto! -Cuando hubo terminado la frase, ambos dos se fueron a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al acabar todas las clases, la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor se fueron al campo de Quidditch a ver las pruebas para su equipo. El día anterior habían sido las de Slytherin y las de Ravenclaw, y los merodeadores habían ido a ver el nivel y, la verdad, era bastante alto. Ya en el campo, James llamó a todos los que se iban a presentar y les soltó un discurso sobre que no se enfaden si no son escogidos y que hagan lo mejor que pudieran. Cuando terminó, hizo dos equipos para que jugaran entre si. Sirius jugaba en un equipo como cazador y Rachel en el otro como buscadora.

El partido empezó bastante bien, Sirius y un alumno de cuarto marcaron un par de goles cada uno, aunque los guardianes también hacían bien su trabajo. Rachel competía contra un chico de sexto, el que fue buscador durante los tres años anteriores. Entonces, Rachel se lanzó en picado y el chico de sexto la siguió, pensando que ahí abajo estaba la snitch, pero no lo estaba. Ya cerca del suelo, Rachel se incorporó y subió otra vez habiendo conseguido un _Amago de Wronski, _un complicado movimiento muy peligroso. Y es que el chico de sexto se había empotrado contra el suelo.

James aún flipando por el movimiento de Rachel, le dijo a otro alumno que también se presentaba a la prueba de buscador. Desde las gradas Remus y Peter animaban al equipo, pero especialmente a Rachel que les había dejado tras puestos.

Los cazadores se movían con mucha agilidad, Sirius le pasó el balón con tal precisión a un compañero, que este solo tuvo que rematarla de cabeza.

- ¡10 PUNTOS! -Todo el estadio quedó envuelta en esa voz; era un compañero de cuarto de los chicos, que se dedicaba a transmitir los partidos por megafonía, o en este caso el entrenamiento.

Rachel divisaba entre los tres aros, creía haber visto algo dorado. Cuando giró para volver al centro del campo, vio un chico de cabellos largos y negros que venía hacia ella, no podía ser otro que Sirius.

Pasó como una bala muy cerca, eso hizo que la desequilibrara y por casi le hace caer.

- ¡EH! -Chilló, mientras se agarraba con manos y pies a la escoba.

-Lo siento nena -Todo el equipo lo estaba persiguiendo, había cruzado el campo entero con la quaffle en la mano

-Será animal –pensó Rachel. Sirius los había esquivado uno a uno, aunque también los apartaba con un fuerte empujón, sin llegar a ser falta. Por fin llegó a la portería y marcó un bonito tanto con el extremo de su escoba. James no paraba de reírse.

-Eso ha sido muy precipitado, pero lo más gracioso que he visto en todo lo que llevo jugando al quidditch.

El equipo que iba perdiendo, sacó con un tremendo pase. Rachel observó que otro buscador, remplazando al que se había tragado el suelo, se colocaba en el campo contrario.

De repente vio un destello, esta vez si que era la snitch, se puso tan contenta que fue directa hacia ella sin importarle el otro buscador.

Enseguida se puso a su lado. Ambos la perseguían, y esta vez la jugada de antes no le serviría.

Fueron dando tumbos y chocándose entre si.

Rachel se acordó de una táctica que le había mencionado su hermano mayor Paul que hacía años que había terminado Hogwarts, y ahora jugaba en un equipo de segunda.

No estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero todo fue muy rápido. Aceleró lo más que pudo, pasó zumbando al lado de Sirius, ya que este, junto con algunos otros jugadores se había parado para ver a los buscadores.

Tenía la snitch a tres palmos de ella, de repente dio un giro no premeditado, y la snitch desapareció al instante, deslizándose en el interior de su manga. El silbido indicó el final del partido, James los reunió a todos al centro del campo.

- Habéis estado genial, os habéis esforzado mucho, pero solo puedo elegir a seis. -Aterrizaron en el húmedo césped, y se sentaron rodeando al capitán, este mencionó los nombres de los que compondrían definitivamente el equipo; en ellos formulaba como buscador el de Rachel y como uno de los cazadores a Sirius. -Oye me has dejado impresionado con la jugada del _Plumpton Pass, _en serio, eres muy buena -Rachel le miró orgullosa.

-Ya te lo había dicho, ¿sabes?, y si Griffindor no tuviera un equipo tan bueno, ahora tendrías que estar de rodillas suplicándome que aceptara el puesto -por una vez James no supo que responder.

Esa noche en la sala común de Griffindor, nadie dormía, pues habían montado una pequeña fiesta por los jugadores que estaban en el equipo, y para animar a los que no lo habían conseguido.

-Rachel, toma esta cerveza de mantequilla, te la mereces -le ofreció James.

-Si, pero casi deja sordo a uno de tus cazadores favoritos. -Le reprochó, bromeando Sirius, mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

-Vamos no seas nena -Lupin le zarandeó con un gesto cariñoso, mientras Peter era el centro de las risas, con una de sus imitaciones de la profesora Mcgonagall.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo! Dejar reviews (se aceptan críticas y alagos... por si las dudas)<strong>

**Hasta la semana que viene! :3**


	3. Hogsmade

_Hola otra vez! Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. Espero que os guste 3_

* * *

><p>C3<p>

Llegó el sábado y todos los alumnos estaban nerviosos por ir a la primera salida a Hogsmade, también adelantada este año. Severus Snape y sus amigos, programaban un ataque en voz baja.

Mientras, los merodeadores estaban desayunando con bastante gente alrededor. Habían bajado sin Sirius, que entró corriendo al Gran Comedor y se sentó al lado de Remus.

-¡HOY ES LUNA LLENA! –gritó. Remus se quedó pálido, ya que todos los estaban mirando.

-Si, ¿y que? ¿Quieres invitar a alguna chica a ver las estrellas? -intentó arreglar James. La gente dejó de mirar al pensar que se trataba de un plan de conquista de Sirius.

-¿Vas a ir a Hogsmade? -le preguntó Sirius a Remus.

-Si... Solo que después de cenar me iré a la casa de los gritos -contestó Remus bajando la voz.

Después de desayunar, se marcharon con la profesora McGonagall hacia Hogsmade. No vieron a Lily y a Rachel hasta que llegaron al pueblo. Nada más llegar, entraron el Las Tres Escobas para tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla y allí fue donde las vieron... hablando con Snape.

-Snivellus, ¿que haces? ¿Pedir consejos para poder lavarte el pelo bien de una vez? -se burló James.

-Potter, cállate -le contestó Lily enfadada. Rachel se levantó con cara de felicidad y se fue hacia la puerta. Allí había un chico sonriéndole.

-¿Quien es ese? -preguntó Sirius mientras Rachel se tiraba encima del chico. Se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Su novio, supongo -contestó James, mirando como todos, a Rachel. Mientras, Severus aprovechó para escapar, ya que sus amigos no tardarian en verlo. Rachel volvió cogida de la mano del chico.

-Chicos, este es Paul -Rachel sonrió. -Es mi hermano.

Todos soltaron un largo "Ahh" y se presentaron. Paul era rubio, con los ojos azules, en vez de grises, como los de su hermana. Se sentaron en la mesa sin prestar atención de que Snape se había ido y que unos ojos curiosos los miraban.

Mientras ellos hablaban, había una reunión en la Cabeza de Puerco.

-Bienvenidos a todos. Primero, quiero dar la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro, pero que desgraciadamente no se encuentra con nosotros.

Lucius Malfoy, portavoz del Señor Tenebroso iniciaba la reunión de los mortífagos.

-Ese nuevo miembro… ¿quien es? –preguntó Avery.

-No lo se, no lo se ni yo –contestó Lucius. –Bueno, volviendo al plan… Hay que acabar con la sangre sucia pelirroja y con su amiga mestiza. Tengo entendido que son amigas de tu hermano, ¿no Regulus?

-Puede ser…

-¿Cuál es el plan, Lucius? -dijo Bellatrix Lestrange, la cuñada de Lucius.

-Les atacaremos y las llevaremos ante nuestro Señor. -Fue decir esto y todos empezaron a reír, todos excepto Severus.

Sirius y Paul se habían hecho muy amigos y como no paraban de hablar de Quidditch y de chicas los demás se fueron. Peter fue el único que se quedó con ellos. Rachel, Lily, James y Remus dieron un paseo por Hogsmade hasta llegar a la entrada al bosque, donde se veía la Casa de los Gritos.

-Podríamos entrar, ¿no? -dijo James sonriendo. Las chicas negaron rápidamente la propuesta. Remus ya empezaba a sentir el cansancio que se apoderaba de él antes de transformarse.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya -dijo una voz de entre los árboles. Entonces apareció Rodolphus Lestrange, un mortífago. Los chicos sabían quien era por la relación de la familia Black con los mortífagos, pero las chicas no.

-Hoy estamos de suerte -dijo Regulus apareciendo al lado de Rodolphus. Entonces empezaron a aparecer más mortífagos y los cuatro se prepararon para combatir.

Detrás de Rodolphus, apareció una chica alta y delgada, de pelo rizado oscuro y extravagante; adelantó un pasó. En ese momento Sirius, Paul y Peter llegaron.

-Bueno entonces... ¡QUE EMPIEZE EL JUEGO! jajaja-. Esa risa diabólica y odiosa hizo estremecer de arriba abajo a Sirius, pero no porque la temiera, si no de pura ira. James intentaba contraer a Sirius, pero Bellatrix Black fue más rápida y lanzó un conjuro a modo de reto. Sirius la maldijo en voz alta, lo cual provocó que la enfureciera, y comenzaron a batirse.

Los demás no se quedaron cortos, Rachel hizo una bonita floritura con la mano, y al momento uno de los mortífgos estaba tendido en el suelo, intentando librarse de unas ataduras, que cada la vez le iban oprimiendo más y más. James se estaba batiendo con Lucius.

-¿Solo sabes hacer eso? -Un fuerte estallido lo lanzó por los aires cayendo con gran estrépito en el frío césped. Peter, que iba lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro, le dio un buen merecido a Lucius, pues un desmaius le alcanzó, y se dio de bruces contra un árbol. Peter sonrió con orgullo, pero le duró poco, ya que tubo que correr para que una maldición no lo alcanzase.

Lily y Remus estaban en un duelo dos a dos con Rodolphus y Regulus.

-¡Vamos Lily! Es tuyo. -La chica lanzó un maleficio, que lo lanzó casi al otro lado de bosque.

-Remus ¡Detrás de ti! –gritó Lily. No se había percatado de que Regulus le atacaba por detrás, ya que había estado pendiente de su amiga; hizo un giro brusco.

-¡Crucio!

-¡PROTEGO! -Dijeron al unísono; el hechizo rebotó e impactó contra un mortífago. -¡Petrificus totalus! -Regulus miraba a ambos lados con los ojos, la única parte del cuerpo que podía mover.

Paul se estaba encargando de la mayoría de mortífagos, pues su experiencia era mejor que la de cualquiera. Remus se giró, y como muchos otros, veían como los dos primos luchaban sin descanso.

-Crucio, jaaajaaajiji -Sirius se retorcía en el suelo de dolor, se puso en pie y por un momento estuvo apunto de utilizar una de las maldiciones imperdonables, pero sabía que su corazón no se lo permitiría-pues no era tan oscuro ni frío como para hacer una cosa así- pensó Sirius. Miró a sus amigos, y eso lo tranquilizó. Bellatrix volvió a alzar la varita, pero esta vez no dejaría que sus labios finos y sensuales, pero malignos, pronunciasen ninguna palabra.

-¡Diffindo! -Unos cortes profundos, sobresalieron del bello cutis de la chica.

-¡¿QUE HAS HECHO? ¡TRAIDOR!-dijo palpándose la cara, comenzó a sollozar.

-Oh vamos, sigues siendo igual de consentida y niña mimada que entonces, ¿no es cierto primita? Pensaba que ya habías madurado. -Sirius tenía una sonrisa de parte a parte, y se pavoneaba, caminando de un lado a otro del bosque. Bellatrix retrocedía tapándose el rostro con las manos. -¡Desmaius! -Un fuerte empujón la estrelló contra los pies de Rodolphus.

Este la miró y con un gesto de desprecio la levantó.

-De esto se enterará el Señor Oscuro -Los mortífagos abandonaron el cercado. Severus echó una mirada a Rachel y a Lilly, ambas se dieron cuenta y se lo devolvieron con gesto había estado protegiéndolas durante el altercado, por eso habían salido ilesas.

- Será mejor que vayamos yendo -propuso James.

Salieron del bosque, ya que se habían internado bastante. Rachel y Remus se quedaron rezagados.- Ir delante, ahora os alcanzamos-. Les dijo el chico a sus amigos.

-Eeeehh, y eso q... -Lily le tapó la boca a Sirius y se lo llevó de la oreja. Al fin estaban solos, pensó Rachel.

Una amplia explanada se extendía por aquel paraje; Rachel y Remus estaban apoyados en la valla de madera que los protegía del barranco, mientras observaban el camino serpenteante que llevaba a una casa grisácea y deteriorada; por las ventanas se veían pequeños pedazos de lo que en su momento habían sido cortinas y los cristales rotos en punta le daban un toque tenebroso. Rachel se estremeció.

-¿Estas bien? -Cuando Rachel se giró, se percató de que Remus estaba más cerca que de costumbre de su rostro.

-Tranquilo, es solo que La Casa de los Gritos me da escalofríos -musitó con un pequeño gesto. Remus la estrechó un poco.

-¿Oye no tardan mucho? -James empezaba a preocuparse.

-Tienes razón deberíamos ir -dijo Sirius mirando el cielo; con el tema de Remus no solía bromear, bueno solo cuando no había peligro.

El viento comenzó a silbar con fuerza, y el cielo empezaba a oscurecer. Remus la estaba mirando con esa expresión desenfadada y dulce. Rachel por fin clavó sus ojos en los de él, ambos estaban cada vez más cerca, y de eso parecía que se estaban percatando. Remus la cogió del mentón y la atrajo, sus labios estaban casi rozándose y la respiración empezaba a sonar entrecortada. Un dolor punzante en el pecho hizo que el chico se contrajera, agarrándose el pecho.

-¡Remus! -Rachel fue a incorporarlo, pero este se alejó.

-¡NO!, no pasa nada, es solo que... me duele un poco el estómago. -Bajó las manos hasta la barriga para disimular.

Notaba que su cuerpo empezaba a arder y su respiración era cada vez más y más rápida, tenía que huir de ahí, no podía exponerla así ante el peligro que se avecinaba.

De repente, una figura ágil y rápida saltó la valla, Sirius le agarró la cabeza y se la apoyó contra la suya mientras le susurraba para que nadie más pudiera oírle:

-Remus amigo, tú sabes quien eres, controla a la bestia. -Sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de color y pasaron de marrón, a un amarillo característico de los ojos con los que la gente tendría pesadillas. Mientras James agarró a Lily, era la única esperanza.

-Tienes que sacarlos de aquí, a Paul, Rachel y sobretodo tú tienes que irte. -Lilly se soltó.

-¡Me has hecho daño Potter! -James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oye ahora no hay tiempo, marchaos, te prometo que te lo explicare todo más tarde. -Dicho esto le dio un beso profundo y lleno de amor, para evitar que replicara. Lilly obedeció, y se fue, atónita por aquel beso verdadero, no como los que habitualmente intentaba James; al fin marchó con su amiga y Paul.

Lo último que Remus vio, antes de perder el sentido, fue el rostro de Sirius y la figura de Rachel alejándose.

Cuando la luna surgió imponente de entre las nubes, unas sombras enormes luchaban en la noche, intentando arrastrar a una fiera delgada y peluda, que andaba de forma muy encorvada, hacia La Casa de los Gritos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha sido más corto, porque tuvimos unos problemitas...<strong>

**Nos vemos la semana que viene =)**


	4. La nueva

_Hola de nuevo. Los personajes son de J.. Espero que disfruteis. ^^_

* * *

><p>Paul, Lily y Rachel volvieron al centro del pueblo, donde las chicas se fueron a Hogwarts. Lily y Rachel no hablaron en lo que quedó de noche y cuando llegaron a la escuela, se fueron a dormir casi sin cenar. Las dos pensaban las distintas razones por las que Remus –y los demás merodeadores- se hayan ido y los profesores no hayan preguntado por Remus.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, domingo, las dos se levantaron muy, muy temprano. Cuando bajaron a la sala común, se sentaron en los sofás, ya que era muy posible que los profesores ni siquiera se hubieran levantado todavía. Entonces, oyeron que la puerta de la sala común se abría, pero que no entraba nadie. Lily se acercó a las voces y tocó algo suave, de lo que tiró, y de repente, aparecieron los merodeadores. Iban con los uniformes un poco raídos, sobre todo Remus, y tenían caras de cansancio. Ni Rachel ni Lily dijeron nada, y ellos subieron a su cuarto.

Pasaron las semanas y llegó el otoño. Los merodeadores y las chicas volvieron a estar juntos, pero no mencionaban lo pasado la noche de Hogsmade. Los entrenamientos de quidditch de Gryffindor iban a las mil maravillas con James de capitán. Sirius, Peter y James le contaron a Remus que eran animagos –ilegales, claro- y que lo acompañarían cada luna llena. Rachel seguía pensando que podría haber pasado esa noche, pero algo se le escapaba de las manos. Lily había dejado el tema, y ahora estaba más centrada que nunca en los estudios.

A finales de Octubre, anunciaron que pronto se celebraría el banquete de Halloween y que habría una sorpresa muy especial ese día.

-¿Qué creéis que es esa sorpresa? -preguntó James.

-No se... espero que tenga algo que ver con el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, que no puedan jugar por motivos mayores -dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, las chicas tenían sus propias ideas...

-¡Imagínate que hay un baile de disfraces! -exclamó emocionada Rachel mientras iban a clase de Encantamientos.

-No lo creo... -le contestó Lily mientras entraban y se sentaban. Faltaban cinco días para Halloween, ¿que sorpresa les preparará Dumbledore? Eso es lo que todos se preguntaban.

Era una tarde tormentosa. Las chicas estaban sentadas frente a la chimenea, de la que salían unas pequeñas llamas controladas, que no podía ser de otra manera, más que por magia.

Hablaban sobre la sorpresa de Halloween, tan solo faltaban 2 días. A Lily se le ocurrió una (de las tantas hipótesis que habían estado comentando).

-Ya se, ¡Ya se!, imaginaos que es un baile, y no de disfraces. -Lo último lo dijo por la cara de emoción de Rachel. -Un baile de estos de gala, y tenemos que comprarnos un magnífico vestido largo y elegante y... -De repente entraron los merodeadores por la puerta de la sala común.

-Y sigue soñando Evans -Sirius le removió el pelo a Lilly.

-¡Eh! –Lily se levantó del sofá y le tiró una bola de papel que tenía a modo de defensa. James reía junto a Peter y Remus.

-Oye ¿de donde venís con esas pintas? -observó Rachel, que estaba sentada en el sofá; los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Estaban empapados, sobre todo sus túnicas. Sirius zarandeó su largo cabello, y salpicó a casi todos los que estaban en la sala.

-Oye, ¿queréis secaros de una vez? -Lily aumentó el fuego con simple movimiento de muñeca. Al fin se sentaron en la alfombra, mientras hablaban de muchos temas a la vez.

El día de antes a Halloween, no se hablaba de otra cosa, ya que en Hogwarts, cualquier noticia, por insignificante que fuera, era muy emocionante, y más cuando el director del colegio no daba explicaciones.

Amaneció con un cielo despejado, después de los dos días de tormenta sin poder salir del castillo. La mayoría de alumnos estaban en los terrenos.

Lily y Rachel bajaron temprano a desayunar junto con sus compañeras de cuarto. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor no pudieron evitar las caras de asombro, acompañadas de una exclamación. Fueron caminando sin dejar de observarlo todo, hasta que llegaron a la mesa de Griffindor.

Arriba en el techo, el cielo estaba neblinoso y aunque eran las 8:30 de la mañana, parecía que aún fuera de noche. También colgaban calabazas de todos los tamaños, y si te fijabas bien, podías percibir que cada una tenía su propia personalidad, y en ocasiones si las mirabas fijamente, cambiaban de expresión. Al fondo, los relojes de arena que marcaban la puntuación de las casas, tenían por los laterales telarañas puestas intencionadamente.

Mientras desayunaban, algún murciélago pasaba rozándoles la cabeza, pues los habían soltado para la ocasión.

Por Hogwarts, los fantasmas se paseaban con sus mejores galas y hoy había más que de costumbre -incluso algunos parecían invitados ya que nunca los había visto- pensó Rachel, mientras se dirigían a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

El día transcurrió en mayoría con normalidad, excepto porque a Severus le explotó la varita en una clase, ya que James se la había cambiado por una falsa, y la verdadera estaba arriba de un tejado.

Llegó la noche y todos estuvieron muy puntuales para la cena.

-Oye no aguanto más, como Dumbledore no lo diga ya, voy yo misma a interrogarle -Rachel se cruzó los brazos fingiendo enfado, los demás rieron ante la broma. Entonces el hombre de barba blanca se levantó y alzó los brazos para silenciar al gentío.

-Hoy es un día de fiesta, todo está preparado para la gran noche que nos depara, pero antes. -Las puertas se abrieron, Dumbledore se giró de forma que parecía un paso de baile. -Es un placer dar la bienvenida a una alumna que viene desde Beauxbatons, la señorita Roxanne Le Blanc. -La profesora Mcgonagall hizo aparecer un taburete y depositó en el un sombrero raído y que todos conocían muy bien.

Una chica asomó por las grandes puertas de roble macizo.

Era bastante alta y templada, típica del colegio que venia; su pelo era largo hasta casi la cintura, rubio castaño, y sus ojos eran verdes pardos, muy claros. Paso al lado de la mesa de Griffindor, Sirius no le quitaba ojo.

-Tío no babees. -Remus le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Es la típica chica de Beauxbatons, tonta y refinada -ni ese comentario de James hizo que desviara la mirada.

Roxanne se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero. Algunos más que otros querían que Roxanne estuviera en su casa, pero la que eligió el sombrero seleccionador fue:

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Roxanne se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Regulus Black le dijo que se sentara con ellos. El banquete empezó y Sirius no podía apartar la mirada de su hermano y Roxanne.

Lily y Rachel se sentían un poco celosas, como muchas otras chicas de distintas casas, porque Roxanne fuera el centro de atención. Empezaron a insultarla y a criticarla junto a otras compañeras de distintos cursos. Entonces Dumbledore se levantó y dijo:

-Bienvenida Roxanne. He de comunicar que Roxanne irá al curso acordado a su edad: quinto. He de decir que espero que la tratéis con gentileza. ¡Disfrutad del poste especial de Halloween!

Aparecieron un montón de tartas con distintas formas, postres de los que no sabían ni el nombre y fruta adornada con motivos de Halloween. Después de cenar, subieron todos a sus salas comunes, pero de camino a esta, los merodeadores, sin las chicas –las habían perdido cuando estas se fueron con otras alumnas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff criticando a la nueva-, se encontraron con Roxanne, buscando su sala común.

-¿Te has perdido? –le preguntó seductoramente Sirius.

-¿Eh? Si, pego creo que podgé encontrar el camino de vuelta a mi sala común. Gracias –dijo Roxanne amablemente y sonriendo.

-Sirius, no te imaginaba hablando con una Slytherin -dijo por detrás de él, Regulus.

-Ah, claro. Dices eso porque tú, Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcissa no sois Slytherins -le contestó sonriendo Sirius. Se giraron para irse pero antes James dijo una cosa de la que luego se arrepentiría.

-Por cierto, el ataque en Hogsmade... ¿quien lo planeó? Si estaba planeado, porque no he visto más chapuza que esa.

Cuando Regulus ya se había dado media vuelta para irse, oyó el comentario de James y vio su estúpida sonrisa dibujada en su perfecto rostro. Su puño se alzó e impactó con extremada fuerza en la nariz de James, provocando que su cabeza se inclinara para atrás chocando contra la pared. Regulus se miró la mano y vio que su anillo plateado con cabeza de serpiente (una de las reliquias de los Black) estaba manchado de sangre.

Sirius fue a socorrerlo, pero James lo apartó con la mano que le quedaba libre, mientras que con la otra se taponaba la nariz.

La Gran escalinata comenzó a ser el centro de todas las miradas.

Sirius fue directo a por su hermano y le dio un empujón que por casi lo hace caer.

-¡Capullo!, ¿quien te crees que eres?- Regulus metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la varita, pero Sirius fue más rápido y le propinó un puñetazo. Regulus retrocedió mientras se tocaba la boca y se miraba las manos cubiertas ahora de sangre suya.

- Ey Regulus, ¿Que está pasando aquí?-. En ese momento llegaron Avery y una chica. Sirius se encaró a este, pero Regulus lo agarró del suéter tirándolo al suelo.

Una pelea se inició en medio de las voces sorprendidas, la mayoría de 1º y 2º, pues no estaban acostumbrados a los continuos ataques entre ambos grupos. Los gritos de la mortífaga no hacían otra cosa que avivar la pelea.

-Vamos Rodophus, rómpele esa cara de traidor que tiene jaja.

Unas chispas rojas iluminaron los rostros de los cuadros alborotados por semejante escándalo, y Argus Flich junto con su gata, La Señora Norris, interrumpió con un grito severo, detrás lo seguía apresurada la profesora Mcgonagall arremangándose el vestido para evitar tropezar con los escalones.

-¿Se puede saber que es semejante alboroto?, parecéis animales de zoo- Sirius se levantó del suelo, y abrió la boca para contestar, pero la mirada severa de la profesora le hizo bajar la mirada. -Todos al despacho de Dumbledore, ¡AHORA MISMO! -Desfilaron ante ella con la mirada clavada en el movimiento de sus zapatos.

Los cuatro causantes de la pelea, caminaron hasta que se pararon delante de la gárgola (para algunos ya bastante conocida), que protegía el piso que estaba subiendo la pequeña escalera de caracol. Al cabo de un momento apareció de nuevo la profesora Mcgonagall.

-¡Sorbete de limón! -se hecho a un lado dejándolos vía libre, y las escaleras mencionadas antes, se dejaron ver. Pasaron los tres Slytherins, y detrás les siguieron James y Sirius, al pasar la gárgola le sonrió mientras que a su vez guiñaba un ojo. Ambos le devolvieron el saludo.

En la habitación se respiraba un ambiente mágico, diferente al habitual claro, es decir especial.

El centro del estudio, estaba ocupado por una gran mesa de roble, en la que reposaban montones ordenados de libros y algunos cachivaches, de los que se desconocían su funcionamiento. Por las estanterías también abundaban de esos, algunos más antiguos, otros relucientes bañados en oro. Al fondo se podía observar unas cuantas estanterías de madera que rozaban casi el techo, del cual también colgaban unas lámparas y algún que otro instrumento en forma de planeta.

Dumbledore estaba frente un ave de aspecto imponente, rojo y con algunos toques en las mejillas amarillentos, era un fénix, Fawkes.

El director se dirigió firme hacia su escritorio y se deslizo detrás de este.

-Sabéis que no me gustan las peleas, aún menos cuando se usa la fuerza bruta. -Objetó, recorriendo con la mirada a cada uno de ellos; pues las pintas revelaban lo evidente.

La profesora Mcgonagall comenzó a relatar los hechos con un tono de voz ofendido, mientras el profesor Dumbledor escuchaba atento.

-Muchas gracias profesora, pero por ahora puede retirarse, ahora quedan a cargo mío -intervino, cuando ella por fin calló, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de agradecimiento. La profesora se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir del despacho y pasar por la gárgola de piedra.

-Admito que ambas casas a las que pertenecéis, siempre han sido enemigas, pero las peleas en Hogwarts están prohibidas y me ofenden, pues como director quiero que mi colegio, aparte de esa pequeña competencia entre las casas, pretendo que sea uno y todos se lleven bien, como personas las cuales pertenecemos a una comunidad mágica y debemos de estar unidos ¿Lo entienden? -Asintieron sin rechistar, y Dumbledore prosiguió. -Como castigo, me encargaré yo mismo de asignárselo, una lechuza les enviará una carta con la tarea y el día, la hora y el lugar. -Hizo una pausa larga mientras una vez más su mirada recorría los rostros.- Esta bien por el momento, ahora pueden marchar-. Avery y Karen (así se llamaba la mortífaga que lo acompañaba) fueron los primeros en salir, a continuación James y Sirius se encaminaron para abandonar el estudio, pero una voz los detuvo.

-¡Ah! por cierto señor Potter yo de usted visitaría a la señora Pomfrey para que le mirara esa nariz, pues ha dejado el suelo hecho un poema -James se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo (ya que la durante la regañina había estado utilizando la mano para cubrirla).

-Y... señor Black, no estaría de más que lo acompañara, su ceja no pinta muy bien -dicho esto les guiñó un ojo y desapareció por detrás de un pilar. Sirius se palpó la frente, y se percató de que estaba sangrando, se miró en un espejo y tenía una brecha en la ceja, en efecto.

-Será mejor que vayamos. -Le dijo a James. Al fin se encontraron en el corredor.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo! Espero que os haya gustado y no olvideis dejar Review!<strong>

**Nos vemos, =)**


	5. El Cumpleaños

_Hola! Feliz Navidad a todos y como regalo, os traemos un nuevo capitulo de "Cinco son multitud". Espero que os guste._

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK..._

* * *

><p>Bajaron a la enfermería, donde se encontraron con Regulus. No dijeron nada, no se pelearon y cuando la Señora Pomfrey terminó cada uno se fue a su habitación a dormir.<p>

1 de noviembre. Cada alumno de Hogwarts se levantó de una manera distinta, pero todos tenían que ir a clase. El Gran Comedor se fue llenando poco a poco tanto de personas como de comida. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, los merodeadores se fueron a Herbología, con Rachel y Lily. Una hora más tarde, los alumnos de quinto de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff salieron de los invernaderos contentos de no tener que transplantar más plantas asesinas.

Pasaron las horas y llegó la hora de comer. Rachel y Lily bajaban de su habitación tras haber dejado las mochilas.

-Evans! –gritó James. La aludida se giró con cara de enfado. –Te necesitamos para algo.

-Sea lo que sea dudo que me guste –le respondió Lily.

-Lo que queremos es gastarle una broma a Snivellus, y ya que tú eres tan amiga de él hemos pen…

-NO –cortó Lily a Sirius. Y cogiendo a Rachel del brazo salió por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-¿Que le ha picado a ésta? –dijo Remus extrañado.

Lo que le pasaba a Lily era simplemente que tenía celos. Había aceptado que su nueva amiga Rachel fuera inteligente, pero era su amiga al fin y al cabo, y Rachel siempre había sido la primera de la clase junto a ella. Lo que la sacaba de sus casillas era que la chica nueva de Slytherin, además de que todo el mundo hablara de ella, fuera tan inteligente como ella.

Las chicas llegaron al Gran Comedor y comieron calladas, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que llegaron ellos, por supuesto. Porque James Potter no podía separase de su "Evans" ni por un segundo.

Hacía ya tiempo que Rachel y Remus no hablaban directamente, desde el incidente en Hogsmade y habían decidido no sacar el tema, pero Rachel no lo soportaba y le dijo sin poder resistirse:

-¿Que pasó el día de Hogsmade?

Todos se quedaron de piedra, especialmente Remus. Lo que nadie sabía era que Lily ya conocía el secreto del merodeador, James se lo prometió y cumplió su promesa, pero nadie sabía que Lily era conocedora del secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts.

Rachel se impacientó y se fue a levantar cuando la voz de James le paró los pies.

-Díselo –le dijo a Remus. –Lily lo sabe y no se ha separado de ti, sino que habéis seguido estudiando juntos.

Remus se quedó de piedra, al igual que Peter y Sirius. Lily bajó la mirada avergonzada. La verdad era que ella ya lo suponía desde tercero, pero no había tenido valor para verificarlo.

Antes de que el licántropo se decidiese entraron las lechuzas trayendo el correo.

La madre de James les trajo un pastel especial de Halloween para todos, un poco atrasado, pensó James. La señora Pettigrew le escribió una carta a Peter como todos los meses para recordarle las cosas que a Peter se le solían olvidar. Lily y Rachel también recibieron correo: Lily una carta de sus padres y Rachel un álbum de fotos y una tarta de su madre.

Rachel se quería escabullir pero los demás le hicieron abrir la tarta. En esta ponía: Feliz Cumpleaños.

Todos quedaron estupefactos y Rachel cogió el regalo de su madre y la tarta y subió a su cuarto.

Delante de la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, una piña se regocijaba ante ella.

-Vamos Rachel, queremos verlo -insistió James (por décima vez).

-Venga baja -le apremió Remus, mientras Lily reía con todo ese asunto. Sirius abrió la puerta principal que daba paso a las escaleras.

-Yo de ti no iría -le advirtió Lily, pero Sirius no le prestó atención y comenzó a subir.

-¿Por qué?, vosotras subís al nuestro como se os antoja -protestó James.

Su pregunta quedó contestada al instante, pues cuando le quedaban unos pocos peldaños para llegar, las escaleras tomaron forma de tobogán, lo cual hizo que se resbalara.

-¡Jajaja! -James se burló con una gran carcajada; había caído espatarrado en el suelo de la sala.

-Ya entiendo -musitó Sirius pasándose la mano por la espalda.

Rachel cansada de ese griterío, bajó con resignación.

-Será mejor que os lo enseñe, antes de que hagan una noticia algo por el estilo. -Todos rieron, mientras Sirius y James la cogieron cada uno de un brazo y la hicieron sentarse.

El álbum contenía fotos de la infancia de Rachel, con sus padres, con sus primos y tíos, de algún que otro viaje, de sus abuelos… Rachel explicaba a sus amigos cada imagen, y también repartió la tarta.

-Esta noche daremos un fiestón a tope -exclamó James.

-Yo pongo la comida y la bebida. -Le siguió Sirius.

-Y Lily y yo nos encargaremos de la decoración -finalizó Remus. Rachel puso cara de susto ante semejante movimiento que pretendían planear.

-Chicos de verdad no hace falta, yo… -James le tapó la boca.

- Tranquila, estás en buenas manos, a demás se me ocurre una sala perfecta donde celebrarlo -Remus era el único (a parte de James) que sabía a lo que se refería, era la sala de los Menesteres, la encontraron un día que querían esconderse de Filch.

-¡Ey! Mirad que hora es, nos toca pociones y vamos a llegar tarde -apremió Lily. Recogieron sus cosas rápidamente, mientras aún llevaban el trozo de tarta en la boca.

Al acabar las clases, cada uno se fue para cumplir su misión.

- Una cosa, no os olvidéis de decírselo a la gente que queréis invitar, y a las diez todos allí ¿De acuerdo? -anunció Remus antes de que se separaran.

Cayó la noche, y los pasillos quedaron en absoluto silencio. Todos los chicos y chicas que estaban sabedores de los de la fiesta, se deslizaban sigilosamente entre los corredores hasta que llegaban a una pared, aparentemente igual de usual que otra.

Rachel caminaba con paso torpe, pues iba con los ojos vendados, en compañía de Lily.

-Vale para -le indicó. -Ahora piensa con fuerza en la fiesta.

Ante ellas apareció una puerta enorme de reluciente metal, con florituras grabadas a ambos lados. Lily la abrió al mismo tiempo que le destapaba el vendaje

-¡FELICIDADEEES! -Rachel dio un respingo, acompañado de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Muchas gracias chicos, sois geniales, Lily…

Le dio un abrazo, y a continuación la gente se fundió en él mientras la felicitaban individualmente.

La música resonaba animada por toda la habitación, la gente comía, bebía y sobre todo bailaba. Sirius se paseaba al ritmo de la música hablando con unos y con otros. De repente un rostro hizo que se detuviera. Roxanne..., era preciosa, no podía apartar la vista.

-Tío no te rayes, no esta a ni a tu alcance -le dijo al oído James.

Roxanne hablaba con unos chicos de Hufflepuff, pero notó que alguien la observaba y giró la cabeza. Sus ojos reposaron en la mirada penetrante y azulada de Sirius, durante unos instantes se quedaron mirándose entre la gente que se cruzaba de un lado a otro.

Ambos se acercaron decididamente. De repente comenzó a sonar una balada y la gente se juntó por parejas. Sirius le tendió la mano y le sonrió.

-¿Quieres bailar? –Como respuesta, él recibió una sonrisa de Roxanne.

Mientras Sirius y Roxanne bailaban, en la otra punta de la sala cuatro amigos mantenían una animada conversación. Entonces, cuando la balada comenzó a oírse mejor, James le sonrió a Lily y le obligó a bailar con él.

Remus se dio cuenta de la situación, pues se habían quedado él y Rachel solos, pero no se atrevió a sacar a la chica a bailar. Tuvo que ser Rachel la que le tuvo que sacar a bailar.

-Vamos, que es mi cumple –le rogó Rachel. Remus accedió y así todos los merodeadores, excepto Peter, que estaba haciendo imitaciones y tonterías con un grupo de diversas casas, salieron a bailar.

Al cabo de varias canciones, las puertas de la sala de los menesteres se abrieron, dejando ver a un grupo de Slytherins sonrientes.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Si es la fiesta de cumpleaños de la niñita de papá –dijo Avery. Los pocos Slytherins que habían en la fiesta se escondieron o se colocaron disimuladamente entre sus compañeros. Roxanne se acercó a una amiga suya que le ayudó a disimular.

-No se como un Thomas acabó casándose con una sangre sucia –dijo Regulus mirando despectivamente a Rachel. Esta se quedó blanca.

Los alumnos de Slytherin entraron riéndose y siguieron con la fiesta, menos animada de lo que estaba antes. Los merodeadores se reunieron y se acercaron lentamente a Rachel, que estaba con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Rachel, tranquilízate por favor, que es tu cumpleaños. –Lily intentaba animarla y detener sus desconsolados llantos.

-Pero, ¿que ha sido eso de un Thomas casándose con no se quién? –Remus le pegó a James un codazo para que se callara. Lily le fulminó con la mirada. Rachel levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos rojos de llorar, pero su mirada era serena.

-La familia de mi padre es una familia de sangre pura. –Todos se quedaron absortos. Peter, el menos disimulado, abrió la boca de par en par.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Si tenemos aquí a dos sucios traidores.

-Vete a la mierda Regulus –le dijo Sirius a su hermano.

-Espera que me acerque –le contestó Regulus. Los amigos del joven Black se rieron. Regulus intentó acercarse pero el pie de Lily se lo impidió y cayó al suelo.

-¿Que te crees que haces, asquerosa sangre sucia? –le gritó a Lily mientras le pegaba un bofetón.

Toda la sala se calló de repente. El sonido de la mano de Regulus contra la mejilla de Lily había sonado muy fuerte. Los Slytherins empezaron a reírse, pero entonces James se tiró encima de Regulus y le destrozó la cara a puñetazos. Los demás merodeadores y algún alumno más, ayudaban a James intentando que las serpientes no se acercaran a Regulus para ayudarlo. Mientras, Rachel intentaba ayudar a Lily, que había sufrido un desmayo. Una voz le dijo que le siguiera. Rachel levantó la cabeza y vio a Roxanne y a otra muchacha de Slytherin que le intentaban ayudar. Rachel las siguió, y en una esquina, sin que nadie las pudiera ver, reanimaron a Lily.

James se desahogó completamente pegando al hermano pequeño de su mejor amigo. Cuando este tenía la cara tan hinchada que no podía ni parpadear, lo dejó y todos los amigos de Regulus, mortífagos o no, marcharon con él. Entonces James buscó con la mirada a Lily y cuando la encontró la vio tumbada en un banco intentando recuperarse. James se acercó y se quedó el resto de la fiesta con ella.

Remus y Peter se marcharon porque Peter se caía del sueño y Remus quería madrugar para estudiar al día siguiente. Sirius buscó a Roxanne por todas partes, pero la muchacha ya se había marchado con su amiga, así que se sentó con Rachel, lejos de James y Lily para dejarles intimidad.

-Sabes, desde el primer día que te vi, en la Selección, sabía que me sonabas de algo –le dijo Sirius sonriendo. Rachel giró la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos.

-Mira el lado bueno –dijo Rachel lentamente –ya no serás el único traidor –acabó sonriendo.

Lily y James salieron de la sala de los menesteres cogidos.

Cuando la puerta desapareció detrás de ellos, James la cogió por los hombros cuidadosamente.

-Lily, quiero que sepas que a pesar de lo que ha pasado, me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche. -Ella abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero el la calló poniéndole un dedo en sus labios.

Lily observó que estaban demasiado cerca, entonces se separó de él y dio media vuelta para marcharse, ya se había alejado un trecho, cuando la voz de Potter la detuvo.

-Cuando vi que ese tío te puso la mano encima, algo se encendió dentro de mí, y no me pude contener, además lo pase muy mal cuando te desmayaste. -Fijó la mirada en el suelo.

Lilly le miraba sin poder creérselo.

-James -pronunció su nombre arrastrando las letras lentamente. Entonces el levantó el rostro y vio como la chica pelirroja venía corriendo, zarandeando su densa melena, hacia él. Pegó un saltito y James la cogió en el aire rodeándola con sus brazos y fundiéndose en ese beso tan esperado.

Después ambos se miraron y se fueron alegres a la sala común.

A pesar del alboroto provocado por los Slytherins, la fiesta continuó, tal vez con menos gente, pero igual de animada.

Empezó a sonar una música muy marchosa.

-Oye, ¿quieres que traiga algo de beber? -Le preguntó Sirius a Rachel, ella asintió.

Al rato Sirius apareció con un par de cervezas y unos cubatas.

-¿¡Estás loco!, no nos vamos a beber todo eso. -Le reprochó la chica riéndose; Sirius se sentó y colocó la bebida cerca de él.

-¿Quien ha dicho que sean para ti-Le dijo sonriendo, Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta y se echó sobre él para arrebatarle una cerveza.

-¡Eh! no seas así, comparte algo -Sirius se quedó mirándola y al final cedió.

Los dos reían y bebían, hasta que se acabaron todo lo que trajo Sirius.

-¿Bailamos? -Le sugirió Rachel de sopetón.

- Se supone que eso lo suelo decir yo, pero vale. -Se levantó y extendió su mano, que Rachel aceptó enseguida.

Salieron a la pista en una corrida, y comenzaron a bailar, mezclándose entre la masa de gente. Sirius la cogió por la cintura y la levantó haciendo un giro al mismo tiempo, que por casi le hace perder el equilibrio.

Jazz, Pop, música lenta... bailaron como si fuera la última noche de sus vidas, y cuando ya solo quedaron tres parejas decidieron irse.

Salieron de la sala haciendo mucho ruido, pues hablaban demasiado alto.

-Sshh, Sirius despertaremos a medio castillo. -Le advirtió, mientras este la cogía de la cintura acercándola a él. Rachel que no se mantenía mucho en pie le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos para sujetarse. El chico aprovechó ese momento para acercar mucho más su rostro al de ella, rozando casi sus labios; al final no pudo contenerse, y la besó.

Caminaron sin decir nada hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Pero bueno, que pasa hoy con los Gryffindors? Aún no he podido descansar en lo que llevamos de noche, tanto ajetreo de entrar y salir. -Les estuvo dando el sermón durante un rato, pero al final les dejó pasar.

La sala común estaba muy silenciosa, y todos estaban ya en sus habitaciones. Se sentaron en el sofá rojo que estaba delante de la chimenea (que por suerte aún estaba encendida.)

-¿Sabes?, siempre guardo debajo de ese sillón una botella de alcohol -le insinuó Sirius. Se levantó como pudo y la sacó de entre los almohadones. Rachel observó que había una caja de naipes en la mesita.

-¿Te hechas una partida con la mejor jugadora de Hogwarts? -Le vaciló, mostrándole las cartas.

-Sí, pero no creo que puedas conmigo. -Contestó; sus risas se fundieron en una carcajada, mientras depositaban el juego sobre el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron muy tarde, pues la noche del viernes, al parecer no se la perdió nadie.

Lily estaba cambiándose de ropa cuando miró la cama de Rachel, no recordaba a verla visto entrar anoche.

Abrió las cortinas de la habitación, filtrándose por los cristales, los cálidos rayos del sol matutino. A continuación, con un brusco movimiento, apartó las cortinas de la cama de su amiga.

-¡Eeehh!, cierra eso. -Lily movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

-¿Se puede saber que hiciste anoche o hicisteis? -De repente Rachel se levantó de un bote, se puso una mano en la cabeza, le dolía muchísimo e intentó recordar en un esfuerzo fallido.

-No me acuerdo de nada. -Se miró en el espejo que tenía en enfrente, anoche tampoco se puso ni el pijama.

-Venga, que te ayudo -Rachel la miró fijamente.

-¿Y ese buen humor? ¡Ya lo se! tú también tuviste algo ¿verdad?-. La aludida se puso tan roja como su pelo.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde, ahora vamos a ponerte decente. -Le contestó, terminando la frase con un suspiro.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de los chicos, nadie se imaginaría el despertar ruidoso que armarían.

-¡ARRIBA DON JUAN! ya sabemos que anoche ligaste. -La última frase que pronunció James lo hizo con una voz femenina, provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

-Y tu también. -Se le escapó a Remus, cuando estaba a punto de ponerse la camiseta. James se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró hacia atrás cayendo ambos encima de Sirius.

-¿¡PERO QUE OS PASA TÍOS! Me duele la cabeza. -Acabaron todos en el suelo.

Un gentío de alumnos desfilaba por la sala común de Gryffindor, pues era la hora del desayuno.

Rachel y Lilly bajaban las escaleras del dormitorio enfrascadas en una discusión, cuando de repente se cruzaron con los chicos.

-Hola Lily, estás guapísima esta mañana. -Le saludó James con un tono de voz romántico, ella le sonrió y le dio un beso.

-Uuuuyyy. -Exclamaron los demás en coro. Ella se sonrojó y James la abrazó. Después salieron de la sala común.

Mientras caminaban en grupo, Sirius retrasó el paso para ponerse al lado de Rachel.

-¿Que tal estás nena? -Le dijo con esa sonrisita tan atrevida que dejaba escapar cada vez que ligaba con una chica, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura.

- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO! -El grito de la chica, izo que sus amigos se detuvieran en medio del corredor.

Rachel intentaba librarse de las zarpas de Sirius, pero sin resultado alguno.

-Te lo advierto o me sueltas o...- No llegó a terminar la frase, Sirius le espetó un beso totalmente inesperado, tanto para Rachel como para los demás.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK! -Fue la gota que culminó a Rachel, para darle una palmada en la cara y salir con paso enfadado del piso.

Los demás observaron la escena, atónitos. Lily una vez se repuso, se fue a buscar a Rachel; mientras que Potter y Remus rodearon a Sirius pidiéndole explicaciones.

-Vale..., vale..., os lo contaré, pero vamos a desayunar y a ver si se me pasa el dolor. -Dijo mientras se frotaba la cara. -Porque... uf, que fuerza tiene -Abandonaron el corredor, que ya se había convertido en un escenario digno de contemplar para los fisgones.

* * *

><p><strong>Que os ha parecido? Tanto como si os ha gustado como si no, contarnoslo en un Review.<strong>

**Feliz Navidad, bye ;)**


	6. Mariah

_Hola, sentimos haber tardado tanto en escribir y publicar... Esperemos que este capitulo esté a la altura_

_Todo pertenece a J. , o al menos casi todo :)_

* * *

><p>-Bueno, pues, después de que os fuerais todos, Rachel…<p>

-Antes de que digas nada que nos deje traumatizados de por vida os voy a contar una cosa –le cortó Remus. Los merodeadores ya se habían sentado a desayunar en el Gran Comedor, pero las chicas no aparecían. –Estoy saliendo con Mariah Parker, una alumna de Ravenclaw.

-No, si se quien es –dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-¿Pero a ti no te gustaba Rachel? –le preguntó James a Remus.

-Si, pero como veo que yo a ella no le importo mucho, he decidido seguir mi ritmo. –Remus acabó sonriendo con los demás.

-Bueno, sigo contando –dijo Sirius. –Como decia, Rachel y yo nos fuimos de los últimos de la fiesta…

-E íbamos bastante borrachos.

Lily y Rachel estaban en un pasillo aprovechando la oportunidad de que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban desayunando para hablar.

-Ay, pobre Rachel –dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Entonces cuando entramos en la sala común, saqué la botella de whisky de fuego que tengo siempre bajo el sofá, que por cierto, tendré que reponerla… Y empezamos a jugar a los naipes explosivos –siguió contando Sirius.

-Y cuando acabó la partida… nos acostamos juntos –terminó Rachel, roja y mirando al suelo.

-Pero… ¿te la tiraste en el sofá?

-James, ¿puedes ser un poco más discreto? –le dijo Remus.

-Si –le contestó Sirius a James con una sonrisa y pasando del comentario de Remus.

Entonces por la puerta entró Lily con Rachel y se sentaron con los chicos. James la saludó como siempre, pero esta vez el saludo fue correspondido con un beso y no un 'apártate Potter'. Rachel había sido obligada por Lily a ir. Sirius la miraba sonriendo y coqueteando con las demás chicas a la vez. Entonces pasaron dos cosas a la vez.

Sirius se giró para distraer a alguna chica y vio a su hermano besándose con Roxanne.

Mariah, la novia de Remus se acercó y estos se saludaron con un beso. El problema es que Rachel lo vio.

-Black, necesito hablar contigo un momento –dijo Rachel, y sin dejar que contestara con una de sus ingeniosas frases, se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor. Una vez fuera:

-¿Que pasa Rachel? –dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Uno, quita esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara. Dos, lo tuyo y lo mío no puede ser porque los dos sabemos que nuestro corazón pertenece a otras personas.

-Que poética estás hoy, Thomas.

-Cállate. –Pero Rachel acabó sonriendo. Antes de que entrara en el Gran Comedor, Sirius la paró.

-Para conseguirlo vas a necesitar sonsacarle un secretito.

Más tarde, en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Adoro los sábados –dijo Mariah, que estaba sentada en el regazo de Remus. Entonces entró la que faltaba, Rachel. –Vaya, si está aquí la niñita pija.

-Callate Parker.

-¿No se te ocurre nada mejor, Thomas? –Rachel se giró hacia donde estaba Mariah y por la cabeza se le ocurrieron millones de maneras de hacerla sufrir. –Con esa mecha rosa pareces una niña de cinco años, es de lo más cutre.

-¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa?! –le dijo Lily.

-Parker y yo somos parientes lejanas. Mi padre y su madre son primos. Pero el problema no es ese. –Rachel empezó a sonreír. –El problema es que Parker es tan imbécil desde que tenía un día que ni siquiera su madre la soporta.

Mariah le echó una mirada fulminante, después besó apasionadamente a Remus para despedirse.

El frío llegó a Hogwarts, y con él las nevadas y los exámenes finales. Todos los alumnos estaban nerviosos, pues iban de un lado a otro ajetreados, siempre con un par de libros en los brazos. Pero aún así reinaba ese cálido ambiente navideño característico de Hogwarts.

Lily y Rachel estaban sentadas en un banco del patio interior del castillo. Estaban leyendo un libro que les habían mandado sobre la historia de los gorros rojos y su evolución. De repente un grupo de alumnos se amontonaban delante de la entrada.

-Snivellus, repite eso que has dicho y a lo mejor me pienso en dejarte en paz. -James llevaba hechizado a Snape por los pies, y al parecer hacía ya un buen rato, pues la cabeza del chico estaba empezando a ponerse de un rojo preocupante. Snape dejo de patalear y dio un largo suspiro.

-James Potter es mi ídolo, amo a James Potter -recitó con tono de resignación. Sirius estaba morado de tanto reírse; le susurró algo a James, y este sonrió maliciosamente.

-Está bien, creo que te dejaré… -No terminó la frase, pues el hechizo que sujetaba a Snape dejó de funcionar e impactó contra el suelo, produciendo las risas de todos los que estaban alrededor.

-Caer. -Finalizó James. Remus que lo había estado presenciando, les dio un golpecito en la espalda a los dos y se giraron.

-Estaréis contentos, creo que esta vez os habéis pasado. -Pasó entre ellos bruscamente haciendo notar su enfado.

Después de que el grupo de gente se hubo disuelto, Lily se acercó a James con paso decidido, y cuando fue a agarrarla para darle un beso, ella paso de largo ignorándolo.

-¿Se puede saber que les pasa a las tías?, es que no tienen sentido del humor ¿o que? -le dijo Sirius a su amigo cogiéndole de la espalda.

-Tienes razón, son unas amargadas. -Le contestó James, siguiéndole el royo, pero aún pensando en la pelirroja.

Rachel caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts pensando en sus cosas, cuando vio a Remus apoyado sobre la raíz de un árbol. Estaba inmerso en un libro.

-_Especies de animales mágicos peligrosos y como ahuyentarlos_. -Leyó la chica en voz alta para llamar la atención de Remus. Este levantó la cabeza y la saludó con una de sus cálidas sonrisas. Le indicó que se sentara, quitando la nieve de la raíz de al lado.

-¿Qué tal llevas los exámenes? -Rachel le estuvo comentando el plan de estudio que se había hecho, y que estaba segura de que si lo cumplía, aprobaría.

-Y tú ¿Qué vas hacer estas navidades? -Le dijo Rachel, para cambiar de tema. A Remus no le dio tiempo de contestar, ya que una voz prepotente contestó por él.

-Ha hecho planes en los que tú no estarás, pero yo sí -le respondió tajante Mariah, y se hecho encima de Remus como de costumbre.

Rachel se fue de un salto sin mirar a la cara a ninguno de los dos.

Llegó la hora de comer, y los merodeadores no se sentaron como acostumbraban a hacerlo. Sirius y James se sentaron solos (sin contar al grupo de chicas que siempre los seguían), Remus con Peter, aunque no dejaba de echarse miraditas con Mariah, y Lily estaba con sus compañeras de habitación.

-Jenny, ¿has visto a Rachel? -La aludida negó con la cabeza. -Espero que no se haya enfado por haberla dejado sola, ¡pero es que no aguantaba un minuto más esa sonrisa tonta de James!

Jenny le quitó el cuchillo a Lily, pues peligraba bastante en sus manos, ya que cuando hablaba (a causa del enfado) lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

-Menos mal que es sábado y que no tienes que ver a James en clase –dijo Jenny sonriendo.

Rachel estaba en la biblioteca, no tenía hambre. Se dedicó a estudiar Pociones, la asignatura que más le costaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –le preguntó una voz seca y cortante. Rachel levantó la vista y sonrió.

-No me vendría mal, gracias Severus.

El muchacho se sentó junto a ella y la ayudó a estudiar. Le explicó lo que Rachel no entendía y le comentó trucos para que las pociones salieran mejor. Terminaron al cabo de un rato, cuando las tripas de Rachel comenzaron a rugir.

-Es que… no he comido –se excusó la rubia. Severus se limitó a sonreír.

Ya que el Gran Comedor ya habría cerrado sus puertas, el Slytherin y la Gryffinfor se dedicaron a hablar en los jardines de Hogwarts. Hablaron de todo, desde su infancia hasta todo tipo de gustos. Al cabo de un rato oyeron unos pasos. Severus vio a Regulus y se levantó con rapidez.

-Rachel, me lo he pasado muy bien, pero me tengo que ir.

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo –le contestó ella. – ¿Amigos? –le preguntó sonriendo.

-Amigos. –Y con esas palabras en el aire se marchó rápidamente Severus.

Mientras Rachel caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts oyó unas voces que le llamaron la atención en el pasillo contiguo. Esta se asomó por una esquina y vio a sus amigos y a Mariah charlando y divirtiéndose. Las tripas de Rachel empezaron a rugir otra vez.

-Oh, cállate –les dijo, sintiéndose al rato un poco estúpida. No sabía que hacer, si caminaba hacia ellos tendría que pelearse otra vez con Mariah, ya que su orgullo le impedía hacer otra cosa. Y por raro que pareciera, ya estaba cansada de esas peleas.

Así que dio media vuelta y se marchó a su cuarto. Buscó si tenía algo de comer, pero acabó rendida en la cama. Y hambrienta.

-Rachel, Rachel despierta.

La aludida abrió los ojos poco a poco y se giró para ver quien la llamaba.

-¿Sirius? ¿Que haces aquí? –preguntó extrañada.

-Necesito que me ayudes con varias cosas.

Rachel se extrañó mucho, pero no se opuso.

Era la hora de la cena y faltaban dos personas en la mesa.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Canuto? –preguntó James mirando cada dos por tres a la puerta.

-Bueno, tú al menos lo has visto, yo no he visto a Rachel desde el desayuno –dijo Lily preocupada.

Al rato entraron Sirius y Rachel al Gran Comedor y se sentaron con sus amigos.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó James casi gritando. Sirius le hizo un gesto diciéndole que luego se lo explicaría. Mientras Rachel le decía a Lily que había estado estudiando.

Entonces, se hizo silencio en la sala y Dumbledore se levantó para dar comienzo a la cena.

-Queridos alumnos de Hogwarts, antes de comenzar la cena he de comunicaros algo.

-Joder –dijo Rachel entre dientes.

-Como todos los años, los alumnos de Hogwarts tienen la oportunidad de quedarse en el colegio o de irse con sus familiares. A partir de mañana deben comunicarle a la profesora McGonagall quien quiera quedarse. Que aproveche.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a comer mientras aparecían fuentes de comida sobre las mesas de madera. La que más comía era Rachel, presa del hambre.

-Chicos, me ha dicho mi madre que si queréis pasar las navidades con nosotros –dijo James. Sirius dijo algo con la boca llena que interpretaron como un "yo voy". Peter se iba a quedar en Hogwarts así que también iría.

-Yo se lo preguntaré a mis padres –dijo Lily seriamente.

-Vamos Evans, que tú no puedes faltar –dijo Sirius. –Tienes que conocer a tus suegros.

-Yo iba a ir a casa de Mariah –dijo Remus en forma de disculpa.

-Bueno, Mariah también puede venir –le dijo James sonriendo.

-Entonces yo no voy.

-Vamos Rachel, te necesito. No me puedes dejar sola con estos todas las vacaciones. –Lily le hizo unos pucheros y Rachel acabó cediendo:

-Bueno, vale. Pero tendré que preguntárselo a mi padre.

La mañana del domingo fue más tranquila de lo habitual, pues los alumnos no se levantaron hasta mitad mañana, resentidos por el cansancio de los exámenes.

Lily y Rachel conversaban en la sala común sobre sus cosas, hasta que se vieron interrumpidas por un grito de Peter, que bajaba corriendo por las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos.

-¿Peter que ha pasado? -le preguntó Lily preocupada, ya que observó que tenía un mechón de pelo chamuscado. No le dio tiempo a contestar, pues el alboroto se hizo más grande en la habitación.

-¡James! apártate, ¡AQUAERUCTO! -Unas carcajadas resonaron arriba. Remus bajó cabreado por las escaleras.

-¡Ey! ¿Que pasa? -Le preguntaron Rachel y Lily al unísono.

-Que esta vez esos dos se han pasado de la raya y si se entera Mcgonagall de lo que han hecho les castigará para el resto de los días en Hogwarts. -Dicho esto salió con paso decidido de la sala común.

Las chicas sin poder retener la curiosidad subieron a ver lo que pasaba. Un olor a papel quemado alarmaron a la rubia y a la pelirroja, cuando entraron estaban James y Sirius chocándose la mano.

-¿Que habéis hecho? -Dijo una de ellas; la estancia estaba llena de cortinas quemadas, muebles agujereados y las mantas no eran más que un montón de cenizas esparcidas.

Los chicos se quedaron parados sin saber que decir.

-Veréis, es que estábamos practicando hechizos -explicó Sirius.

Un rostro regordete asomaba por detrás de Rachel.

-No es verdad, os habéis batido en un duelo amistoso. -James se sonrojó ante la mirada de reproche por parte de su novia, mientras que Sirius miró desafiante a Peter.

-Vámonos a comer, y después ya veremos si entre todos podemos solucionar esto antes de que se entere algún profesor-. Sentenció Lily.

Durante la comida, Rachel recibió una carta de su padre, en la que le daba el consentimiento para pasar las navidades en casa de los Potter.

-Genial, ya veréis lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar. -Comentó James emocionado, mientras se acababa el pudín de manzana.

Sirius no prestó mucha atención a lo que dijo su amigo, pues tenía la mirada clavada en una chica de una belleza irreal, Roxanne, que en ese momento su hermano Regulus se dio cuenta y la cogió de la barbilla para darle un beso.

Sirius estaba un poco susceptible desde que Roxanne había comenzado a salir con su hermano; dejo caer la cuchara con fuerza en la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor.

Los terrenos del castillo estaban bañados en un manto de nieve, excepto los caminitos que llevaban a las diferentes entradas de la escuela.

Sirius paseaba con las manos en los bolsillos cerca de sauce boxeador. Tenía un frío que le recorría por todo el cuerpo, pues con la rabieta se había dejado la túnica. Sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y se encendió un cigarro.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba llena de gente, ya que la mayoría estaban preparando sus equipajes para el día siguiente.

James estaba arreglando con la ayuda de las chicas y Peter y Remus la habitación.

-Que morro que tiene Sirius, encima va y se libra. -Se quejaba James mientras intentaba despegar un trozo de cortina que se había fundido con la madera.

Remus se quedó pensativo, de repente salió corriendo.

Cuando se lo hubo terminado, tiró la colilla y decidió volver al castillo. Al pasar por el círculo de rocas, oyó una conversación ajetreada.

-No déjame, no me ha gustado lo que le habéis hecho a ese chico. -Roxanne hablaba apurada, Regulus se abalanzaba sobre ella.

La chica lo apartó de un empujó y le dio una palmada en la cara. Regulus se llevó una mano donde la había recibido y a continuación fue a devolverle el golpe cuando alguien lo agarró del brazo, dejándoselo inmovilizado.

-Idiota, métete en tus asuntos. -Regulus se liberó fácilmente, pero para entonces Roxanne se había ido.

El cabreo de su Regulus fue tan grande que le propugnó un fuerte puñetazo en las costillas, dejándolo de rodillas.

-¿Es esto lo que buscabas hermanito? -Sirius levantó la cabeza.

-Muy bien, haber lo que eres capaz de hacer sin tus amiguitos. -Se levantó rápidamente y le atizó un golpe en la mejilla. Se fundieron en una pelea mano a mano o lo que llamaban " duelos muggles"

Los alumnos enseguida se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a acudir a la discusión.

Después de un rato los dos estaban ya muy cansados, pero Sirius le llevaba un pequeña ventaja, pues la rabia que sentía por dentro a causa de lo que su hermano pretendía con Roxanne, lo motivaba aún más.

El último golpe actuó sobre la nariz de Regulus que acabo parcialmente rota.

-En este momento podría hacer lo mismo con el resto de tus entrañas, por todo lo que te traes entre manos con esos mortífagos de mierda. -Lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa. -¿Pero sabes que?, no soy tan tenebroso como tú, o como un Black-. Cuando lo soltó, quedó desplomado en el suelo, pero cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para salir de aquel corro de personas, un slytherin intervino entre la multitud lanzándole un hechizo que lo hizo volar por los aires.

Cuando se disponía a lanzar otro, alguien se interpuso, protegiéndolo.

-Sirius, mira que me lo temía, ahora me vas a contar lo que pasa. -Sirius hizo un ademán por levantarse, pero Remus lo agarró por la cintura, evitando que cayera y se lo llevó hacia el castillo, pues necesitaba urgentemente los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.

Sirius pasó toda la tarde en la enfermería, cosa que no hubiera hecho falta si no se hubiera levantado para pegar a su hermano cuando éste entró por la puerta. James, Remus y Peter pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde con él y las chicas bajaron cundo terminaron de preparar sus respectivas maletas. Al final Mariah y Remus también irían a casa de los Potter por vacaciones de navidad.

-Me ha dicho la señora Pomfrey que puede ser que Sirius no pueda venir a mi casa estas navidades –dijo James apenado.

Estaban cenando por última vez en ese año en el Gran Comedor, sin disfrutar mucho de la comida por la ausencia de Sirius.

Cuando acabaron, cada uno se fue a dormir con un pensamiento, pero todo se resumía a: nos vamos de vacaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que os ha parecido? Contarnoslo en un Review ;)<strong>

**Adios!**


	7. Vacaciones moviditas

_Volvemos con el capitulo siguiente... Ah, sí, todo pertenece a J. _

* * *

><p>-¡VUELVO A CASA! –gritó James ya dentro de un compartimento del Expreso de Hogwarts. Lily se rió por la ocurrencia de su novio. Se pasaron todo el viaje jugando y hablando. De vez en cuando, Rachel y Mariah se peleaban por cualquier estupidez.<p>

-James, ¿cuantos años tenía tu hermana? –preguntó Sirius mientras jugaban a los naipes explosivos. Le habían dejado ir si no hacía nada que lo pudiera perjudicar.

-¿Desde cuando tienes una hermana? –preguntó sorprendida Lily.

-Pues desde que nació, Evans –le contestó Mariah. Desde la primera disputa entre Rachel y Mariah, en la que Lily se había puesto de parte de Rachel, Mariah la trataba casi tan mal como a su prima.

-Mi hermanita tiene un año menos que nosotros.

-Cierto, dudaba entre nuestra edad o uno menos –le dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirar las cartas.

-¿Por qué no va a Hogwarts?

-Porque mi madre le da clases en casa, Lunático. Mi hermana está sobreprotegida, ¿sabes? –dijo sonriendo.

Cuando bajaron del Expreso de Hogwarts, la señora Potter les estaba esperando.

Era una mujer alta y rubia, con los ojos marrones como su hijo. Era muy guapa y vestía de una forma muy arreglada. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño bajo y su sonrisa podía iluminar toda la estación.

Cuando se hubieron juntado todos y se hubieran presentado, se teletransportaron con la madre de James a la casa de los Potter.

Aunque llamarla casa sería quedarse corto. Los Potter vivían en una gran, gran mansión, algo normal siendo una familia de sangre pura, pero un poco exagerado para algunos de los compañeros de James.

Cuando entraron, Sissy, la elfina doméstica de los Potter, se llevó todas sus pertenencias a sus respectivas habitaciones. Los chicos dormirían en la habitación de James y las chicas en la de invitados.

Antes de subir, se quedaron en el salón hablando mientras esperaban a la hermana y al padre de James.

-Señora Potter, saldremos a comprar algo al Callejón Diagon antes del día de Navidad, ¿no? –preguntó Mariah.

-Claro, pero no me llaméis Sra. Potter. Llamadme Jane –dijo sonriendo.

-Lunático, ¿cuándo es la próxima luna llena? –le dijo Sirius a Remus en un susurro. Remus palideció ya que no se acordaba de que la luna llena le pillaría en medio de las vacaciones. Sirius le sonrió y le dijo que él y James lo tenían todo arreglado.

Al cabo de un buen rato, en el que comieron y hablaron, llegaron el Sr. Potter y la hermana pequeña de James.

-Buenos días –dijo el padre de James. –Soy Charles.

Charles era un hombre alto y musculoso para su edad. Tenía unas fracciones muy marcadas y los ojos grandes y brillantes. Eran azul marino. Su pelo era como el de James, pero arreglado, a diferencia de su hijo.

Detrás de él estaba una chica alta y delgada, con el pelo rubio hasta media espalda y recogido con una diadema. Sus fracciones estaban muy marcadas. Su piel era más clara que la de sus padres y que la de su hermano y contrastaba con sus ojos marrones, tan profundos como un pozo.

-Hola, soy Sarah –dijo. Tras presentarse fue a saludar a su hermano y a su madre, al igual que Charles.

-James –le llamó Lily. Él se giró sonriendo. –Tu hermana es muy guapa, demasiado guapa. Nos intimida.

-¿A quien? –dijo James sonriendo.

-A Rachel y a mi –dijo ella como si fuera obvio. El le respondió con un beso y luego le susurró al oído:

-No tienes porque sentirte intimidada por mi hermana, aunque por mi madre sí. Prepárate.

-Así que tu eres la novia de James –dijo Charles haciendo que Lily se pusiera tan roja como su pelo.

Estuvieron hablando y conociéndose hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Se sentaron en una gran mesa rectangular, con Charles a la cabeza y su esposa y su hijo a sus lados.

-¡Siriiii! ¡Siéntate conmigo! –dijo Sarah riéndose.

-¿Desde cuando llamas a Sirius Siri? –le preguntó extrañado su hermano, antes de que su amigo contestara.

-Desde el día que te fuiste con papa a mirar nosequé y Sirius estaba en casa pasando las vacaciones de verano –le contestó Sarah sentándose con Sirius.

Desde ese día se habían hecho muy amigos. Sarah era la primera chica –sin contar a Lily- con la que Sirius no había intentado coquetear, ya sea por lealtad a su mejor amigo –como en el caso de Lily- o porque Sarah le pareciera una niña indefensa –aunque no lo fuera.

-Rachel, ¿vienes de alguna familia importante? –le preguntó Charles al rato de empezar a comer. –Me suena mucho tu cara.

-Es una Thomas cariño, es la hija John Thomas –le contestó su mujer. –Y Mariah es su prima, la hija de Susan Thomas.

Ambas cruzaron una mirada de desprecio que solamente notó Lily.

El día de antes de nochebuena los chicos decidieron ir al Callejón Diagon para rematar algunas compras navideñas. Cuando volvieron a casa muertos de frío y con las ropas llenas de ceniza a causa de los polvos flu, les esperaba un buen plato de sopa caliente.

-Muchas gracias Jane -le dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en la mesa. A continuación Sarah se sentó a su lado, evitando que alguien le quitara el sitio.

-Yo le he ayudado a prepararla. -Le comentó la chica intentando no darle importancia; Sirius sonrió para sus adentros, pues sabia lo que esperaba Sarah. Se acomodó en el respaldo y se quedo mirándola.

-Vaya que chica más completa, y encima es guapa, lista...¿que más se puede pedir? -Ella soltó una carcajada, mientras Sirius le hacía cosquillas. En ese momento entró James.

-Sirius me das envidia, conmigo no es tan amable. -El chico simuló enfado con su hermana.

-Porque tú siempre me quitas el baño, el postre, me haces rabiar... -James no la dejo terminar.

-¡Vale vale, tienes razón! -La madre de James entro en el comedor con un montón de platos, ayudada de las chicas y de Remus y Peter.

Al acabar la comida los chicos quedaron en la habitación de James, la cual compartía con Sirius, para hablar de la noche que les aguardaba

Lily llegó con retardo.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que librarme de Rachel y Mariah -Remus pegó un bote.

-¿Bueno, se os ha ocurrido algo?, yo he pensado en un bosque que hay cerca del río -Remus miraba a los chicos y luego a Lily.

-¿Que haces aquí? -Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tío ella también lo sabia, jaja. -Peter le puso una mano en el hombro, y este se relajó, pues acababa de recordarlo.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, hasta que la conversación se vio interrumpida por un grito, parecía el de Rachel.

-¿Y eso? -Se extrañó Sirius, Lily se llevó las manos a la voca.

-¡Oh no!, he dejado solas a Mariah y a Rachel. -Lily salió disparada de la habitación.

-¡QUE! vaya tela -Sirius que sabia del tema la siguió.

La chica bajó de dos en dos los peldaños, hasta que llegó al vestíbulo. Mariah tenía agarrada del pelo a Rachel mientras esta intentaba quitársela de encima, mascullando alguna amenaza o insulto.

-¡TE LO AVISO SUÉLTAME O...! -No pudo terminar la frase, pues esta le agarro aún más fuerte.

-¿O que? -Le tentó Mariah. En ese momento llego Sirius seguido de los demás, Remus al ver la situación fue corriendo a sujetar a su novia.

Cuando consiguieron separarlas, Rachel, llena de ira sacó su varita y pronunció un maleficio. Mariah se quedó aturdida un momento, luego le empezó a salir mocos verdes viscosos, que no cesaban.

-¿Que le has hecho? -Le preguntó asombrada Lily, la chica le contestó eufórica que era un hechizo de imitación a los mocos de trol. Mariah huyó hacia el baño, después Remus le echó una mirada cabreada a Rachel.

-¡¿Por que has hecho eso?! Solo intenta caeros bien. -Rachel se dirigió decidida hacia el chico, y le propinó una bofetada.

-Claro, sobre todo arrancándome el pelo, costumbres ¿no? -Abandonó la estancia con los ojos húmedos, reteniéndose para no echarse a llorar en medio de todos.

La noche era fría, pero dentro de la mansión rebosaba un ambiente cálido y navideño. Llegó la hora de la cena, pero Rachel no bajó, fue Peter quien le subió un trozo de pizza a la habitación.

-Rachel, abre, te traigo algo de comida. -La chica obedeció, pues era la voz inconfundible de Peter.

-Muchas gracias, estaba hambrienta, pero es que no me apetecía bajar. -Este le respondió con una sonrisita tímida, después se despidió.

Cuando la casa quedó en un tranquilo silencio, los chicos salieron a hurtadillas, encaminándose a la tenebrosa noche a causa de las nubes que no dejaban entrever ningún trozo de cielo.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño bosque bastante tupido. James y Sirius realizaron un hechizo de ataduras para sujetar a Remus contra un árbol.

Rachel se despertó de una pesadilla bastante agitada, tal vez por el hecho de que había pasado toda la tarde encerrada en su cuarto. Decidió salir a tomar el aire ahora que todos estaban dormidos.

Saltó de la cama y se puso unas zapatillas y una sudadera, bajó despacio hasta que llegó al recibidor. Cuando por fin se encontró fuera de la mansión, pegó una gran bocanada de aire hasta que se le helaron los pulmones. Decidió dar un paseo, pues la luna llena iluminaba el camino a pesar de estar nublado.

-¡REMUS DETENTE! -Fue lo último que dijo Sirius antes de transformarse en su forma animaga; James a pesar de sus esfuerzos no conseguía controlarlo, y lo peor era que el árbol no aguantaría mucho más.

-Lily, vete y vigila que nadie salga de la casa -A continuación imitó a Sirius y su apariencia cambió por una silueta de un ciervo. Ella le hizo caso y echó a correr.

Rachel se sobresaltó al oír un rugido como de un lobo. Pero siguió andando.

Remus tiraba con una fuerza sobrenatural; finalmente las cuerdas cedieron antes de que se rompiera el tronco. El licántropo salio disparado con un aullido de victoria, llevándose por delante a los dos animales que habían estado reteniéndolo.

Lily llegó a su habitación.

-Rachel, ¿Estás despierta? -No obtuvo respuesta. Miró su cama, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

-¡Mierda! -Se fue a buscarla por la mansión, pero fue en vano, pues no estaba, así que no tuvo más remedio que volver a la aterradora noche, imaginándose lo peor.

Rachel estaba empezando a asustarse, pues no paraba de oír sonidos extraños. Sacó la varita a modo de defensa.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -Divisó una silueta entre las sombras, lo que la hizo estremecerse. Dio un paso atrás y esa extraña presencia la siguió, descubriendo un rostro típico de las historias de terror.

La chica se sobresaltó e intentó huir, pero esa especie de animal era mucho más rápida que ella. La persecución estaba a favor de la bestia que intentaba cazarla.

De pronto el camino se cortó y la única salvación era tirarse del bordillo que dividía el río pedregoso del bosque.

-¡REMUS! -Era la voz de uno de los chicos.

No aquel ser no podía ser... Meneo la cabeza, pues no tenía mucho tiempo, así que no se lo pensó y con el amanecer del sol saltó en un anhelo de salvarse, pensando que ese sería su último suspiro. Pero una mano firme la agarró y quedó colgando, a continuación algo tiro de ella impulsándola hacia arriba.

Lo primero que vio fue unos ojos amarillentos, parecidos a los que acababa de ver, pero estos estaban llenos de vida.

-¿Remus? -El chico estaba aterrorizado, pero su cara denotaba miedo a perderla. Ambos se acercaron y sus cuerpos se juntaron. El frío de Rachel despareció al fundirse en el pecho desnudo y cálido de Lupin.

El muchacho se separó un poco para mirar a Rachel a la cara. Los dos estaban recuperados.

-Lo siento –dijo ella. Remus la miró extrañado.

-¿Y eso?

-Por la bofetada y todo ese rollo –dijo Rachel bajando la mirada. Él se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

-Olvídalo.

Y así juntó sus labios con los de ella en un beso tierno y cariñoso, lleno de perdón y amor.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que había alguien mirándoles, quien huyó corriendo cuando la pareja se separó.

El día siguiente transcurrió como un día normal, exceptuando algunas miradas y susurros. Llegó el día de Navidad y bajaron todos a ver los regalos.

James le regaló a Lily un collar con forma de flor, a lo cual ella le respondió con la última escoba que había salido al mercado.

Los demás se regalaron cosas tal ropa, libros, accesorios y demás.

El regalo más llamativo fue sin duda para Sirius, ya que los señores Potter y Sarah le regalaron una chupa, un casco y unos guantes de color negro todo y James, Lily, Remus, Peter y Rachel le regalaron una moto, negra también.

Los señores Potter les regalaron entradas para una discoteca mágica a sus hijos y a sus amigos.

-James, cuida de tu hermana, por favor –le pidió Jane a su hijo cuando se las entregó.

Pasaron los días y llegó año nuevo, eso significaba que dentro de poco volverían a Hogwarts así que unos días antes de volver, decidieron ir a la discoteca.

Esta estaba a rebosar de magos de todas las edades y sexos. Al entregar la entrada el grupo se dividió: Remus y Mariah y James y Lily fueron a bailar, Sarah se encontró con una par de amigas y Peter, Sirius y Rachel fueron a por algo de beber.

Al cabo de unas horas estaban sentados en unos sillones alrededor de una mesa, en la parte de arriba de la discoteca.

-Remus, voy a bajar a por algo de beber –dijo Mariah, con ganas de separarse del grupo.

-¡Pero si hay camareros!

-Ya, pero necesito mover las piernas. –Antes de irse, Mariah besó apasionadamente a Remus. Rachel casi no podía contener su furia.

Siguieron hablando y bebiendo, cosa que causó que Sirius y Lily se emborracharan, el primero por ser el que más había bebido y ella por tener poco aguante al alcohol.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que nos contéis lo que pasó en luna llena –dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó alarmada la pelirroja.

-Pues que Rachel y Remus…-dejó caer James. Pero antes de que nadie dijera nada, llegó Sarah con unas amigas suyas, muchas de las cuales habían bailado con Sirius, incluyendo a Sarah, diciendo que Mariah estaba liándose con otro chico.

Remus se levantó corriendo y pudo ver por la barandilla como su novia se besaba apasionadamente con un mago mucho mayor que ella. Esto al chico le dolió menos de lo que debería, y tras mandarla a la mierda, invitó a otra ronda de cubatas.

-¿James, no deberías vigilar más a tu hermana? –dijo Peter cuando ya iban por la décima ronda.

-La tengo en mi punto de mira –dijo el aludido haciendo una mirada de felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

-Son las cinco de la mañana y llevamos aquí desde las once, ¿podemos volver a casa? –preguntó Rachel a punto de dormirse allí mismo.

-Claro, ¡así continuamos la fiesta en casa! –exclamó emocionado James.

Volvieron enseguida a casa de los Potter, en cuanto Charles llegó a la discoteca. Sarah se había dormido en el sofá apoyada en James cuando sus amigas se fueron tres horas antes que ellos y también volvieron sin Mariah, a quien Remus le soltó varias cosas muy poco bonitas, antes de que Sirius se ganara un bofetón por dejarla llorando por lo que le había dicho.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Potter, insonorizaron la habitación de James y siguieron festeando. Rachel había perdido el sueño en el camino a la casa, así que también se unió.

-¿Jugamos a verdad o prueba? –preguntó Sirius con una botella en la mano. Al final acabaron accediendo todos. –Las reglas son sencillas: a quien señale el cuello de la botella deberá elegir entre verdad o prueba. Si se elige prueba, está la prepararán los demás jugadores, y si se elige verdad se pondrá un hechizo en esa persona para que solo pueda decir la verdad –acabó de recitar Sirius.

-Vemos que no has jugado nunca –bromeó Lily.

Empezaron a jugar y descubrieron varios secretos: cuando y con quien había perdido la virginidad Sirius –solo se les ocurría preguntarle sobre sexo, porque había salido Remus con Mariah o porque había cedido Lily al continuo acoso de James.

Las respuestas eran sencillas: Sirius no se acordaba con quien, pero fue a los trece años, dos años atrás. Remus había salido con Mariah porque había averiguado que era prima de Rachel. Lily había aceptado a James porque se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba.

-Rachel, te toca –le dijo Remus con cariño. Ya habían contado lo sucedido en el bosque, ya que Sirius lo vio y se lo contó a James, así que Remus y Rachel habían decidido empezar a salir definitivamente.

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te acostaste con Sirius? –preguntó inocentemente Peter, pero esa pregunta traía consigo muchos problemas.

Rachel fue a contestar pero se quedo sin palabras, lo único que salio de su boca fue un sonido leve y tímido. La chica se sintió acuchillada por todas las miradas, pero la que realmente le asestaba golpe definitivo, era la mirada de anhelo de Remus que intentó evitar agachando la cabeza. Sirius se cató de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Rahcel, además de la tensión que había en el ambiente; se le ocurrió una idea: sacó sigilosamente la varita del bolsillo del pantalón y susurró un hechizo disimulado con una ligera carraspera. Acto seguido Peter estornudó y comenzó a salirle una gran cantidad de mocos de la nariz. El corro se deshizo en segundos y todos salieron rápidamente de la estancia maldiciendo y empujándose unos a otros.

Los Potter acudieron al pasillo ante aquel alboroto, pues habían conseguido despertarlos.

-¿¡Se puede saber que es esto!? -La señora Potter se enfadó mucho al ver que toda la habitación y parte del pasillo estaba manchada de una substancia verdosa y pegajosa. Al ver dentro a Peter gritó una exclamación y acudió en su ayuda realizando un contrahechizo.

-Quiero saber ahora mismo quien ha sido el que ha hechizado al pobre Peter -dijo el señor Potter muy cabreado y dirigiéndose sobre todo a los chicos. Sirius pasó cuidadosamente por detrás del grupo intentando pasar desapercibido, pero no logró escabullirse de la mirada del señor Potter.

-Sirius..., ¿vas algún sitio? -Dijo con tono irónico, el aludido se quedó petrificado al notar todas las miradas encima.

-Emmm, vale he sido yo, pensé que sería gracioso, y no imaginé que se iba a montar tanto estropicio, creo que el hechizo me falló. -Tras su confesión, dejó escapar una sonrisa inocente. El señor Potter dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Venga cada uno a su cuarto, eh... Sirius. -Este se giró con cara de decepción, -ya se la había ganado- pensó.

-No te voy a castigar, pero porque estamos en navidad. -Dicho esto le dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue.

Era ya entrada la noche, la casa por fin estaba en silencio. Una silueta sentada en mitad del jardín contemplaba las estrellas; alguien se le acercó.

-¿Otra vez estás fumando Sirius? -El humo salió de su boca de forma placentera y dejó escapar una media sonrisa.

-¿Algún problema? Si quieres te invito a una calada. -Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Que haces aquí solo en mitad de la noche? -Le dijo sentándose a su lado.

-No podía dormir, después de todo...jajaja. -La rubia coreó su risa. Se tumbó reposando la cabeza en su regazo; él la miró de reojo y la imitó arropándola con los brazos, pues la noche era fría.

Se quedaron así un buen rato sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Buenas noches. -Se despidió Sirius dándole un beso cálido en la mejilla.

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, era Año Nuevo así que vino toda la familia de James y comieron todos juntos. Por la tarde prepararon las maletas ya que se tendrían que levantar temprano para coger el expreso de Hogwarts.

Faltaban un par de horas para llegar al castillo, y los alumnos estaban ya desquiciados a causa del largo trayecto. En el compartimento habitual de los merodeadores faltaban unas cuantas personas; Mariah definitivamente pasaba de ellos a partir de la noche que se fueron de fiesta, James y Llily habían desaparecido un rato y Peter estaba estirando un rato las piernas.

-Hey ¿os hace una partida a los naipes? -Propuso Rachel.

-El primero que gane será invitado a una cerveza de mantequilla ¿vale?- Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a poner las cartas sobre el asiento.

Rachel arrasaba en todas las partidas; finalmente se disputó la final entre la rubia y Sirius.

-Eres demasiado buena. -Renegó Sirius echando sus cartas al suelo. -Bueno al menos me he ganado una cita, la cerveza es tuya, cuando quieras te invito -le guiñó un ojo, y Remus le dio un palmada en la espalda.

-Oye recuerda que es mi chica. -Le advirtió Remus a su amigo sonriendo.

Era casi de noche cuando por fin divisaron las almenas del castillo. Bajaron de los thestrals en Hogsmade y fueron caminando hacia el castillo pisando la nieve que cubría el suelo. Entraron todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que se habían ido fuera por vacaciones, aquello parecía una estampida. Muchos querían volver a comer de la deliciosa comida de preparaban los elfos domésticos que trabajaban en las cocinas, otros solamente querían sentarse y hablar con sus amigos en su escuela, su segundo hogar. Después de cenar, poco a poco se fue vaciando el comedor, hasta quedar solo parejas que no se habían visto en todas las vacaciones de navidad. Y ya a partir de las doce las salas comunes se fueron despejando dejando a los que más la ocupaban por la noche y los que menos por la mañana: los merodeadores.

-Hemos vuelto. –James se dejó caer al lado de su novia en el sofá. A su lado se sentó su mejor amigo. Peter ocupó un sillón y Remus y Rachel compartieron el otro.

-Si, y más os vale estudiar para los TIMOS.

-Evaaans, ¡si son en Mayo! –se quejó Sirius. Los demás empezaron a reírse por la cara que había puesto Sirius de miedo. Pero al final acabó estudiando bajo la supervisión de Lily y la ayuda de Rachel y Remus.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que os ha parecido? Contarnoslo en un Review ;)<strong>

**Bye ;)**


End file.
